A Different Destiny
by Queen Of Gabb 488
Summary: An AU where Prue saves Andy from dying in the first season and the Halliwell sisters find Paige before Prue's death. The new generation is starting to take over and sorry but it ends with a cliffhanger.
1. Prologue The Prophecy

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoys this, and that you'll all review telling me what you liked, what you didn't feel fit the story or the show. By the way, this story is written as an alternate universe, where Andy was not killed after the first season and the sisters find Paige before Prue's death. For clarification, because this is the prologue I didn't go in depth about everything but rather tried to take snatches of past charmed events and mold them to fit the new story line. For everything I do or do not mention, the events had similar outcomes it just occurred with the addition of Paige. So Prue was still killed the same way and Andy died to protect her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters except for the ones by my own

creation and imagination. Separate

Prologue- The Prophecy

1692 Salem, Massachusetts

Melinda Warren was going to burn. She had been turned into the council by her lover, Matthew Tate; a warlock with the ability to copy a witch's power. He had already cloned Melinda's powers of premonition, telekinesis and the ability to stop time. With all three powers Matthew would surely be unstoppable. Melinda would only have one chance. She gave thanks that she had been prepared for her arrest. When Matthew, in all his arrogance, had visited Melinda in her jail cell, she had been ready with the curse. Imprisoning Matthew into a locket he had given her, Melinda stripped Matthew of the powers he had stolen from her.

Awaiting her fate, knowing she would never see her daughter into adulthood, Melinda mourned the life that was ending. She wished she could undo what had occurred, or steal away with her daughter. But Melinda knew she couldn't escape what was meant to be. If she tried to prolong her life, her daughter Prudence would surely suffer. They might have some time together, but eventually the past would catch up with them. And Prudence, along with Melinda, would suffer the same fate.

Thinking of Prudence, Melinda feared for her daughter and for all magic. Melinda's own birth had been prophesized to take place on all Hallows eve. Her own mother had suffered misfortune, kidnapped by an evil sorceress who wanted to raise Melinda evil.

Remembering the story of her birth and the three witches that had come from the future to ensure that Melinda would be a source of good magic, she thought of her daughter and the future of all Warren witches. Without Melinda to raise Prudence and share her knowledge, the future generations would be in grave danger. Thinking again of her mother's story of Melinda's birth, she remembered how the powerful witches—sisters, she had been told—had saved Charlotte and Melinda.

I promise my daughter will know of you. Of the three powerful witches who came to bring her into this world. And we'll always be grateful, won't we Melinda?

Melinda? The one named Piper asked.

Yes, Melinda. Melinda Warren.

Oh, exclaimed the sister called Phoebe.

What is it?

I uh... I think we're related, Phoebe announced.

It had been Melinda's own knowledge of her birth and the three sisters that had led her to name her daughter Prudence. When she gave birth to her daughter, Melinda felt that she had come full circle. Once having been the babe, now she was the mother. It was in honor of the witches that saved her life that she had given her daughter a P name.

I uh…I think we're related, Phoebe had said.

It suddenly occurred to Melinda that the three witches might be descendents. Tapping into her power, the power that had given her birth on the most magical of days where everyone could tap into the power of all Hallows Eve, Melinda ensured that her magic would go on. It would become stronger with each generation, protecting them and future innocents. "The Warren line will grow stronger with each generation, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. They will be the most powerful force of good the world will ever know. They will be known as the charmed ones."

Andy and Prue met at Golden Gate Park, where they used to sneak off to when they were teenagers to rendezvous. It seemed as though all the important details of their relationship had been shared and discussed at this swing. It was where Andy had first told Prue that he loved her, and where Prue – many years later—had declared that she still loved him, even though they had broken up.

Prue and her sisters had only been witches for a year at the time, and were about to face a demon who could very well kill them, and break the charmed circle. Phoebe had seen a horrible vision of Andy's death, and Prue wasn't going to let it happen. In an attempt to save her first and only love, Prue cast a spell on Andy and prevented him from remembering the events of that day. Without his memory, Andy had gone home and spent another night regretting his decision to break up with Prue. But at the time he didn't know how he would handle the things Prue had to see everyday, when Andy already saw evil in his work as a homicide Inspector for the SFPD.

Without the distraction of Andy and being able to anticipate Rodriguez's next move, the girls had vanquished the demon and Prue had saved her love. The next morning Andy woke up, and remembering the previous day, drove to Prue's office to confront her. That had been all he needed to know to realize that he was incomplete without his girl next door, childhood sweetheart. That she knew he was willing to risk his life for her, and he knew that she had done the same for him had convinced Andy that he couldn't fight destiny. This swing had played an important role in their shared lives. Andy had proposed to Prue here, and it was the place they came to when they wanted to get away from the hectic complications of their lives. He wondered why Prue had summoned him here.

Husband and wife shared a long kiss and Andy took his place next to Prue on the swing. "So," Andy began, "what did you want to talk about?" He took her hand in his, and bringing it to his lips, kissed it in a honorable and gentleman way. At 29 years old, the duo had finally gotten their lives in a harmonious and tranquil state.

Prue's face turned down toward her chest and a smile lit up her face. The past year had meant so much to her. Once, she had thought that she would never have the life she wanted. After her disastrous relationship with Roger, Prue began to think that she would never marry or have children. When Andy had been reintroduced into her life, Prue had been given a glimmer of hope. She didn't believe it was a coincidence that he had come into her life at the same time as magic. Looking back at her husband of two months, Prue looked into Andy's eyes. "I had a premonition today."

"But you don't have that power," Andy said, still unaware of what this meant.

"I know," Prue said. Her smile became even bigger. "I saw us at the manor with my sisters, cooing over our new born daughter."

It took Andy a moment to take in what Prue had just told him. After a minute, recognition dawned on his face. "We're going to have a baby," he asked. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he pulled his wife into a tight embrace. "We're gonna have a baby," he repeated in wonder and fierce pride.

Almost two years later, Prue bounced her one year old daughter on her knee. She was in the conservatory, and her heart was filled with pride for her beautiful, blue eyed daughter. "Mama," Melinda giggled in pure joy, her dark curls bouncing and her eyes smiling. Just then, Andy walked through the door of the manor. "Hey honey," he said as he bent to kiss Prue's forehead and then Melinda's. Prue stood, and walking to the play pen, laid her daughter down to nap.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Yeah, I did Prue. Her name is Paige Matthews and she's 24 years old. She works at Social Services as an assistant," Andy said. "Are you sure you want to do this," he asked.

"I have to, Andy. She's our sister. Another charmed one. I have to meet her. And I need for Piper and Phoebe to meet her. There's a reason why we had to fight the water demon that killed mom last year, why we found the love notes between her and Sam. I don't know why I waited this long to tell them about the baby, I guess I wanted to be sure it was real."

"Why did you wait so long to tell us," asked Piper. "If you had the premonition a year ago how come you didn't come to us?"

"I know I should have told the both of you, but it was unreal for me to think that mom had another child, especially giving her away. I wanted to locate her before I came to you guys. Andy began to look for her but we had no leads. It wasn't until recently that we came up with a lead. The night before last I astral projected while I was dreaming. I asked Leo about it. He told me my power was growing, that I somehow had projected myself into a vision. I didn't tell him the whole story. I told Andy about the church I saw and from there we were able to track Paige down."

"Imagine, another P name, huh," exclaimed Phoebe. The idea that she was no longer the youngest came as such a huge shock. She didn't understand how their magic had worked this way. A year ago when they had come across their mother's love letters, Phoebe had created a journal in remembrance to their mother. How come she hadn't discovered another sister then, when she had been touching the letters over and over again? Just then, Piper voiced what Phoebe had just been questioning.

"I guess because I was pregnant with Melinda, my connection with Mom was stronger, considering mom's situation. I had Melinda a week later. If we were ever going to find out about Paige I guess it was the right moment."

"But how come you kept it from us? I understand the reasoning, Prue, but reason doesn't trump our bond as sisters," Phoebe said. It was hard for her. She needed that bond to be strong and unbreakable. Three years ago the sisters had been torn apart by differences, and when their Grams had passed away they had come together and rebuilt their family. Phoebe couldn't let herself think that the foundation of their relationship, their bond as sisters, wasn't as strong as she believed.

"I don't know, Phoebs. I guess I was just concerned with keeping everything the same until it was absolutely necessary to tell you guys. What we have is so important to me. I guess I didn't want to rip it at the seams until I knew it could be repaired. That we were strong enough to handle this."

"When can we go meet her," asked Piper.

Two days later, the sisters were in the parking lot of the South Bay Social Services building. "Are we ready for this," asked Phoebe.

"We need to do this. Maybe mom had her reasons, but Prue had that premonition for a reason. Paige belongs with us," said Piper. "Let's go." The three sisters got out of the car, walking towards their sister. Piper was more concerned than she let on. The sisters had with held the information of a sister from Leo, and as far as they knew, the elders weren't privy to this information. Piper was worried. The prophecy stated that the charmed ones were three sisters. With the addition of Paige, Piper wondered if they were really the charmed ones. She wondered what a fourth sister meant.

The Halliwell sisters entered the building, and within ten seconds Prue had spotted Paige. She was a young woman who shared the sisters dark hair and coloring, and their high cheek bones. Prue watched her on the phone, and when she saw it get put back into its cradle, she led the way for her sisters to follow.

Paige sensed something familiar, and looking up saw three faces that reminded her of the one she saw in the mirror everyday. "Prue," she whispered. Paige wasn't prepared for this. Yes, she had tried to find her birth family after her parents had passed away and had found herself sitting across the street from the Halliwell manor half a dozen times. She knew that the other two women were Piper and Phoebe. But Paige had dismissed the notion that she could ever be related to them.

"Wait," said Piper, "you know about us?"

"No, I just…I can't explain," she said, and skittishly turned her head away. This was a shock. How did they know her, had she been right to believe that these women were her older sisters? And why would they ambush her at work?

"You know, don't you," inquired Prue. "I'm sorry that we didn't give you any warning, but you already knew that you were…our sister?"

Paige looked up at Prue. They resembled each other most. Granted, they all looked so alike, but they had the same dark hair and wore similar facial expressions. "I went searching for my biological parents after my parents passed away," Paige began. "I was led back to your family, but I dismissed it. I didn't think your mother would give me up when she already had three children."

The sisters shared glances. It was confirmed. Granted, the facts had already been known but it took meeting this young woman to finally let their hearts believe that this was real. Phoebe shifted her stance. "Do you get a lunch break?"

Paige had already taken her lunch break so she asked if it would be alright to meet later on in the evening. The sisters had agreed, allowing everyone some time to mull over the situation before discussing it. When Prue, Piper and Phoebe got home, Prue had asked for them to go up to the attic. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm going to check in on Melinda and meet you guys up there in a minute."

Walking into her bedroom, Prue saw Andy sitting on the floor with Melinda, playing. He turned towards her. "How'd it go?"

"Paige already knew about us. Apparently, she came looking for us when her birth parents died. I can't believe that all of this is real. How could I not know that mom was pregnant? How could mom and Grams keep this from us?" Prue picked up Melinda, tickling her daughter who laughed in a jolly manner. It brought tears to her eyes. How could anyone give up such a precious gift? Andy must have read her mind, because within moments he was there embracing her.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask, so you can have the whole story."

Prue nodded, looking into his eyes. "I know. We're going to do that now. I just don't think that there is anything that can be said to make us feel…as if we haven't been betrayed." She hugged her daughter and husband tighter before pulling away. "I'm going to go to the attic. Are you coming?"

"Of course."

The two climbed the stairs to the attic. Mind readers. The whole family were mind readers because as soon as Prue entered the attic with Andy and Melinda, she saw the candles arranged in a circle and lit. She walked to the book of shadow after handing Melinda off to Andy. "Hear these words, hear my cry, spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide."

In a flurry of lights their Grandmother appeared. "Hello girls. I wondered when you were going to use this spell." Grams, not knowing why she had been summoned, didn't know that her good nature would upset the delicate balance the sisters were maintaining. "Oh, and who is this little beauty? That can't be my great grand daughter Melinda, right?" Grams cross the barrier and plucked Melinda away from Andy. "So pretty. Oh, she looks just like you Prue. No offense, Andy."

"None taken."

"Grams, we know."

"Know what?"

"About Paige," said Phoebe. "We know about our sister. What, were you never going to tell us about her? What about mom, how could she not tell us?"

"Dear, I understand perfectly why you're upset. But at the time there was nothing we could do. We feared that the elders would prevent you from receiving your birthright if they knew that there were four in the charmed circle."

"So that's why you gave her away," argued Piper. "What about dad, what did he have to say about this?"

"You're father didn't know about Paige. Girls, Victor isn't Paige's father."

"Then who's her father," cried Prue, who up until now had remained silent.

"My whitelighter Sam," said an unknown voice. Within seconds the girls' mother had appeared in white light.

"Mom?" Phoebe stood there shocked to see her mother. She had passed away when Phoebe was only two. Every time she had made a wish, she had wished for time with her mom. When the sisters first found out about their powers Phoebe's wish had come true. Now it was again, only Phoebe wished it wasn't.

"Girls, your father and I had been having problems for a while. When I found out that I was pregnant with Phoebe we decided to put everything behind us, but a little before your first birthday we decided to divorce and I began my affair with Sam."

"She's part whitelighter," asked Piper. "How does a whitelighter even get someone knocked up?"

"Yes, Paige is half witch and part whitelighter…how, if you mind me asking did you girls find out about Paige?"

"I had a premonition that led us to her. We met her earlier today. She'll be over in a few hours." Prue glanced from her mother to her Grams. How? How could this happen, and how could the prophecy be so wrong?

The sisters sat at their kitchen table, where they were eating a fabulous dinner prepared by Piper. They had already discussed Paige's adopted family and the course of her life. It was surprising how much she had in common with the sisters. Like Prue, she was an artist, only she sketched and painted rather than taking photographs. Like Phoebe she had been rebellious and somewhat more…free to experience life. Like Piper, Paige was a nurturer and insightful. If only they could have grown up together. If only. Now it was time to discuss their inheritance, their legacy. This was going to be hard.

It turned out that it wasn't that hard. Paige had already begun to relate to these women, her sisters. Her whole life she had felt aware of something bigger than the world at large. Not so much a spiritual something, something more mystical. Learning about why she had been given away had somewhat eased the childhood pain she had felt, and let her feel grateful for the opportunity she had been given. Not only to have a normal childhood, but to have the wonderful parents she had. "What's my power?"

The sisters looked around at each other. "I don't know. If I had to guess, I think you would have my power," said Prue. "The prophecy stated one would be able to move things with her mind, another the ability to stop time and the third would see the future. It's full circle I guess. Why don't you try to move something," she suggested. "Try concentrating on an object and then wave your arm at it."

Paige looked around the room. Looking at the candles that were arranged in a circle she tried to move one and couldn't. She looked at Prue.

"Uh, try squinting. I use to squint a lot."

"Sorry, it's a no-go," she said after trying to move the candle. "Maybe I'm not one of you if I can't even make that candle…" Just then, the candle appeared in Paige's held out hand in a swirl of white lights. Phoebe grabbed it.

"So maybe the whitelighter in you makes it work differently," Phoebe pondered.

"Half-breed," Piper sneered.

"A whitelighter. That's what you said my biological father was right? Some kind of an angel?"

"Yeah," answered Phoebe. "They watch over witches and help protect us so that we can fight evil."

"How does an angel, no offense, get someone knocked up if they're dead," asked Paige.

"That's what I want to know," exclaimed Piper. "Where's Leo, I haven't seen him all day. LEO!"

Leo appeared in orbs. "What's going on?"

"Where have you been all day," asked Piper.

"Staff meeting. Who's this," he asked looking at Piper. "An innocent?"

"No, Leo. This is Paige. Another sister." She waited to see the shocked look on his face. If Piper had to go through it so did he. Besides, they were going to be married soon. For better or for worse, right?

"What! How is this possible?"

"That's funny," Phoebe said. "That's what we were going to ask you."

"How did you guys find out you had another sister, how come no one told me," he asked, glancing between the sisters and then up at the ceiling. "Uh,oh."

"What uh-oh," asked Prue.

"I have to go. The elders want me. They must know." Leo took off in a swirl of blue orbs.

A month later, Paige, Phoebe and Prue were getting dressed for their sister's wedding. When the elders had found out about Paige's existence, they were wary. They did an extensive amount of research into her background to make sure that she was indeed the daughter that Patty had given up for adoption. When they were able to confirm the story, they had become even more distraught by the prophecy. If there were four sisters, were they still charmed?

No. That was _their_ answer. The four sisters together could not be charmed. They explained that the three older sisters had been able to tap into the charmed power because of their bond as sisters. Paige, while growing on the family and becoming close to them, hadn't yet become a true sister. They accepted her, they were teaching her, and her powers were becoming stronger. But right now, they were friends. Maybe that was the only way to start.

At first, Leo and Piper feared that the elders would no longer allow them to be bound to each other in holy matrimony. They had tried. But Leo, unbeknownst to Piper, had told his bosses that if they didn't allow them to be married, Leo would clip his wings to be with her. The elders hadn't taken the chance of losing Leo and losing the support of the charmed ones. So today was the big day. They had been dressed, the house decorated for a coronation sized celebration and all that Prue, Phoebe and Paige had to do was make sure Piper didn't freak out, especially when Cole shimmered in.

It was over. The charmed ones were no more. Not the way it was meant to be. Prue and Andy were gone, and no magic could bring them back. Piper had tried. She didn't understand. Why had the elders allowed this to happen? Why had she been spared, and Prue and Andy hadn't been? What about their little girl? Why do Warren witches always lose their mothers? "Prue," Piper whispered and glanced up at the voice that had called to her. "Oh, Phoebe."

"Sweetie, it's four o'clock in the morning. What are you doing? You're bleeding."

"I don't understand why magic can't fix this…"


	2. The Homecoming

Disclaimer:  I don't own charmed or any of its characters, other than the ones inspired from my own imagination.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my prologue. I hope you continue reading even though I am unable to update as often as I would like. This chapter occurs twenty-seven years after Prue's death. I've kept the events following the end of season three the same so I haven't written them into the story. My story isn't as much about magic and there is probably little action because I want to focus on the family dynamic and their human problems.

Chapter 1- The homecoming.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, get your ass down here," screamed the soaking wet brunette standing in the foyer of the Halliwell manor. After a moment of silence, Melinda squeezed her hair and then her shirt, displacing the water that had been soaking both onto the foyer floor. A look of determination set on Melinda's face and she placed her hands on her hips. "Christopher Perry Halliwell, if you don't get your ass down here so help me God I will call your mother!"

Chris appeared in a swirl of orbs, a slightly terrified look on his face. If there was one thing in the world that could put that look on his face it was the thought of his mother reprimanding him. Demons…pfft. Warlocks, no problem. His mother mopping the floor with him…terrifying. "I have no idea what I've done but I'm sorry and will plead for your forgiveness. Please, please don't make my mommy hurt me," he said in a pathetic kind of way. What 24 year old man in his right man would be afraid of their mother? I'll tell you…a Halliwell.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out? How could you keep something like this from me," asked Melinda, who had left pissed off and moved into hurt. Chris wasn't used to seeing his cousin hurt or vulnerable. It wasn't who she was. She was four years older than him, and since the death of her mother Prudence, had gone from the sweet, giggling child his mother and aunts had spoiled rotten to a cool and collected women. Chris didn't know what it was like to lose a mother, not in this world. One was just too young for anyone to lose a mother. That had been why he and the others had tried to protect her.

"You saw him then, didn't you?" Chris was overcome with feelings of rage and protectiveness. _Damn_, he swore mentally. He and the cousins had tried to make it easier for her. "I swear Lynnie, I was only trying to help. I thought he would stay away with a little prodding."

"How long have you known Cal was back," Melinda asked.

"Two weeks," Chris answered while lowering his head. "Lynne, I…"

"No," she interrupted him. She looked him square in the eyes and for a moment he was scared by the emptiness he found there. All of a sudden she jumped into his arms and embraced him so tight he thought he was going to suffocate. "Thank you, so much. I love that you wanted to protect me."

"Your welcome," he said, a surprised note in his voice. This was not what he was expecting. "I only want you to be happy." When they pulled away, he could see her eyes shining from deep within, and knew that she could light up the world better than sunshine. What a difference.

"I love you and appreciate that you want me to be happy and protect me. But so help me if you ever do something like this again I will personally make sure you're soul is recycled!"

Chris was shocked at how quickly his cousin could change roles and was oddly afraid of her. Why not? She was the strongest Halliwell witch, followed closely by Mr. Twice Blessed and King Arthur. Honestly, this family and prophecies. Not taking the chance of upsetting her he kept his mouth shut from any wise cracks. "How did it go with Cal?"

* * *

"Calhoun Devlin Brennan," a woman's voice called out when he entered his apartment. Cal turned to see Piper Halliwell sitting on his couch, ready and waiting to pounce at the first opportunity to present itself. _Why shouldn't she_, he asked himself. It was her job as the family matriarch to make sure the family was strong and taken care of. Cal was a loose end. Something he supposed every Halliwell wanted to handle quickly and harshly.

"Hello, Mrs. Halliwell. It's nice to see you," Cal said as he put his groceries down on his coffee table, along with his cell phone and keys. He needed his hands free if he was going to be able to defend himself. "I don't suppose you'd like some coffee, or tea?"

To his surprise, the matriarch took him up on his offer. "Coffee. No milk, two sugars."

Cal handed Piper a coffee cup several minutes later and joined the woman he had once thought of as a second mother on the couch. "What can I do for you, other than, you know…move?"

"Calhoun, why would I want you to move when I know you only just arrived in San Francisco two weeks ago?"

"'Cause I broke your nieces heart five years ago and every member of your family has personally offered to castrate me if I ever came near her again," he guessed.

Piper took a breath in, leaning over to the table she put her cup down and looked into the eyes of the man she had once thought of as family. Still did. "Castration, hmm…not so harsh a punishment but very gentle for my families temperament. Guess they were being kind."

"Really," pondered Calhoun. "I can see your point. It is mild compared to being blown up."

"Calhoun," Piper said on a more serious note, "why haven't I seen or heard from you in the past five years? Your poor mother was afraid she'd never see her son again and that she would lose my families friendship. It would have been nice to know that you weren't out there all alone in the world. I mean, really, why didn't you stay in contact?"

"You're not upset with me over leaving Mel all those years ago?"

"Of course I'm upset. But I know that you were doing what you thought was best. I wish you had told the family though, about your situation. Maybe then the family wouldn't be so hostile towards you. And who knows, you and Mel might actually be happy."

"She's not happy," Cal asked as though wounded. Nobody knew what he had given up by leaving all those years ago. He had done it so that Mel could be happy. So that she would have the chance at the family she seemed to want so badly. "I thought she was engaged."

"What'd you do, check up on her," remarked Piper. After a moment she stood, and grabbed her purse. "I know." That was all she said as she grabbed her purse and headed toward the door.

Cal rose and walked her out. "What do you mean, how?"

"I'm one of the most powerful witches ever. Did you think no one knew your little secret," Piper asked and saw his jaw drop. "Don't worry. No one else knows except my sisters," to which Cal's eyes closed and he let out a low groan. "Don't worry," Piper repeated. I slipped a potion in Phoebe's ice tea. It won't ever leave her lips in front of anyone until you decide to tell everyone the truth." With that, Piper left.

"Thank God for small favors."


	3. Destiny Always Has Its Way

Disclaimer: I don't owned charmed or its characters, only the ones from my own creation.

Author's note: Thanks for everyone who read the previous two chapters and reviewed. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to update but what can I say? I'm a college student and finals are coming up. This chapter is to explain some of Cal's background and to introduce the plot of this story. I don't think I revealed too much so hopefully you'll find this intriguing. If it's a little confusing I'm sorry…I tend to jump from one train of thought to another without a connecting bridge. But…that's me.

Chapter 2- Destiny always has its way

Calhoun Brennan walked up to steps to the San Francisco Police precinct where he worked as a blood spatter analysis. Granted, most would think the job morbid and when looking at Cal you would picture him more as a charming, strong individual. In all honesty you wouldn't be far off. Cal was six feet three inches tall, had strong Celtic features and could pass for a Viking any day of the week. He was gentle, sociable and warm…unless you messed with him. It was apart of his package.

Cal had known his entire life that he had a special destiny. That didn't mean he looked forward to it. That didn't mean he would ignore it, though. Cal had immigrated to America from the British Isles when he was only twelve. He had spent those years living mostly between Ireland, Scotland and Wales. He wasn't a big fan of the British. Then again, what self-respecting Celt would be?

Growing up in a land where magic was in the air and every lineage had some wise woman or seer to pass on the "underground tradition" as most occult practices were coined in Cal's history courses, Calhoun had been brought up by his mother in the art of magic. In fact, his entire community—where everyone was related whether through marriage or being a second cousin three times removed—had practiced Wicca, forming a large and prestigious coven that could be traced back several hundred years. When the coven had been under attack when Cal was only twelve, his mother—daughter of the high priestess—had gathered her children and fled to safety. If there was any hope to protect the members of the coven, they would need to separate shortly before coming together to plan their course of action.

In the mean time, Calhoun and his younger siblings, Mary Clare, Brenna Mae, and Brody had traveled with their mother to California. This was for one reason only. The Charmed ones lived in San Francisco and his mother, while a strong willed woman herself, needed the insurance that whatever was hunting their coven would not provoke the wrath of the Charmed ones…distant relatives to the Brennan Clan. So distant in fact that the two families no longer had as much of a blood tie as a connected lineage. Melinda Warren's mother, Charlotte had originated from England, but her red hair was the last trace of the families ties to the Celts as the result of a merger between two wealthy families. More than three centuries –close to four actually—had all but distinguished their blood ties.

The Halliwells', while a bit wary at first—what with a witch the had never met before looking them up and claiming to be family—had helped to create safe places for the coven members, going so far as to help with rituals that would allow them to remain hidden from the curse that followed them; stalking them. It was Melinda's participation in the rituals alongside her aunts and limited cousins that had brought her to Cal's attention. At first when Cal had caught sight of the magnificent beauty he had thought her something to be watched over and protected. Well, looks were deceiving as Melinda proved that she wasn't some precious flower to be tended to or that would be crushed under someone's palm. Melinda, with a force that Calhoun couldn't tell was as if she defied the atmosphere or was apart of it, had been responsible for the vanquish of a good three dozen demons that had attacked during the rituals, providing everyone else with the safety of magic, which she had conducted to act as a force field, her telekinesis creating a barrier to separate the coven from the demons.

That had been the night that Calhoun had fallen in love with Melinda Prudence Halliwell. He had always known that he would become one with a woman of strength and power, but it was that night that Calhoun realized what it was to love. That had been Melinda's purpose in Calhoun's life, and unknown to Calhoun, Melinda would have an even bigger purpose in his destiny and the destiny of the future generations of good magic everywhere. A destiny that hadn't yet played out. One Calhoun had tried to make sure Melinda wouldn't suffer for him. He now knew that he couldn't tear others away from their destiny. He didn't know how their mutual destiny would work out, but he had once feared the worse. Now Cal wondered if his decision had been a misguided attempt of keeping Lynne from what was meant to be because of unfounded and unsupported fears.

Calhoun's efforts however would be in vain. Destiny always had its way, no matter how events changed. What was meant to be would be, and Calhoun and the new generation of Halliwells would have to learn it.

Calhoun entered the department and passed Melinda on his way to his office in the lab. He hadn't wanted to hurt her. He had tried to reach her, to explain…her cousins hadn't let him. Seeing her, Cal knew he was right were he needed to be, even if it wasn't when Melinda had needed him to be there. Cal wondered if they would find their way back to each other; if Lynne could ever trust him again.


	4. Never A Doubt

**Disclaimer: **I do not owned Charmed or its characters, only the ones of my own imagination.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had finals. Hopefully I will be able to update more often since I'm home for the summer.

Chapter Three- Never A Doubt

Melinda had never doubted her place in the world or the Halliwell family. Only when Cal had left her had Mel thought about leaving San Francisco and getting away from the heart ache it held. After all, San Francisco was where her parents had struggled to be together, to live and eventually died.

When Cal had come into Mel's life, she had been trying so hard to be the witch that her mother could be proud of. It had always been there, a need to make her mother proud of the legacy she had left behind. But Mel had two mothers she wanted to please. Piper had raised her as her own, and Mel had never felt the absence of parents in her life.

It wasn't until she was a preteen that she began to wonder about her mother. Before then, Prue had only been a fairy tale princess; some heroine of a supernatural thriller. When Melinda turned eleven, she finally got up the nerve to ask how her mother had passed away.

Piper had sat her down, and told Mel of Prue's deep love for her child. Mel, being the most powerful witch ever born-- followed closely by Wyatt-- had been a target for assassins and demons looking to boost their position in the underworld. One day, the source's oracle had foretold his downfall at the hands of Melinda, and had sent Shax after Mel and the Charmed ones.

In an act of maternal instinct Prue had created a tk force field around Mel, and burdened by maternal and sisterly love, had given her life for those she had sworn to protect since her own mother had passed away. Andy had followed suit--when Shax having a clean shot at Paige-- pushed her out of the way in an effort to preserve the destiny of the charmed line.

Within minutes, the Source had flamed in, attacking along side Shax. Creating a fire ball, the Source threw it at the sisters, who grabbing hands were protected by a newly reconstituted power of three. Yet the sisters bond with Paige still hadn't formed and the were left vulnerable to the Source, with no vanquishing spell prepared.

Well, a spell wasn't necessary. With more power than the sisters had ever seen, Melinda turned both the Source and Shax's bodies into ice slowly, both screaming in pain. When they were completely trapped within, their bodies combusted in blue flames. The Seer's vision had been fulfilled and with the underworld vulnerable, the Charmed Ones went on the offence, and decimated the largest amount of demons ever at once, beginning the war on evil.

For a year the war was waged. The sisters had destroyed the Source's council and the tri-ad, hoping to create a safer world for Melinda to grow up in and learn the craft. While the Charmed ones continued to keep tabs on any threats, they went back to leading as normal a life as they could.

Piper went on to make a success of P3 and eventually open an amazing restaurant appropriately named Charmed.

Phoebe had finished college and used her psych degree to write an extremely popular advice column, which became nationally syndicated, as well as write books on finding love and making tv appearances on Dr. Phil and Oprah.

Paige, having finally got a handle on her charmed and white lighter powers, was promoted to a social worker, and later worked with charities, shelters and special programs for those in need.

The sisters also fulfilled their most important destinies. Each gave birth to three beautiful and healthy children. Piper welcomed Wyatt into the family two years after Melinda's birth, following with Christopher two years later, and Priscilla four years later. Phoebe finally met the man she would share the daughter from her vision with, along with two others, named Pearl, Penelope, and Patricia. Paige and her Parole officer brought twin girls--Poppy and Parker-- and little Henry,jr. into the world. Each set of siblings could constitute a power of three, and while each child shared a common power with their brothers and sisters, they each had variations of their aunts powers.

Only Melinda possessed each charmed power, along with a whole slew of new and extraordinary powers. While the aunts each counseled each child in their related powers, they especially took care with Mel, in hopes of helping her full potential. That was when Cal came into her life. His coven, in danger of extinction, had spent a year evading a deadly stalker. When Mel was just twelve and Cal thirteen, the chemistry and tension between the two had held her captivated, especially from Cal's tall and powerful stance. He gave her the confidence to cultivate her power; testing the boundaries of her magic and strength.

Cal had been her first and only love; her first kiss, first date, first dance, the one who introduced her to the Beatles and Rock and Roll, and the first one she had given herself too. So funny how things could go wrong, huh? During their first kiss Mel had foreseen the two standing in front of Piper Halliwell, bound together by a red cord in a hand fastening. While they made love Mel had seen their future children. The day before Cal left she saw them side by side, once again waging war against a great evil .

But Mel never had a doubt that her love would come back to her. Those visions had given her the knowledge that they would be reunited to fulfill their mutual destiny. But if there was one thing Mel knew, its that you have to make a man suffer a little…ok, a lot!…in order to get your point across. She wasn't letting Cal off the hook just because of her future knowledge. Mel was going to figure out his secret and in the meantime, she would make him pay for breaking her heart.


	5. I Repent

**Disclaimer: **I do not owned Charmed or its characters, only the ones of my own imagination.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is very short. Sorry but I want to show the family dynamic and build up some of the supporting characters.

Chapter four- I Repent

Cal entered his mother's home, just down the road from the Halliwell manor. At forty-eight years old, his mother was as beautiful as she had been at eighteen, when she had married Aidan Brennan. Cal's father had passed away just a year before the coven had dismantled and had never met his youngest child Brenna Mae.

Cal looked over the portraits hung about the foyer of the Victorian manor his mother had purchased when they first arrived in California. Pictures of his siblings, as well as the Halliwell family aligned the walls and mantles of the fire places, he noted as he walked from room to room.

It didn't surprise him to see pictures of Mary Clare with Wyatt, whom she had tormented from the moment they had been introduced. First, by ratting him out when he pulled pranks, following him around everywhere and making a nuisance of her self. Later, by taunting him and parading many of her boyfriends in front of him, angering him and making him jealous.  
A certain amount of retaliation had been in order, and Wyatt made a point of dating girls that Mary Clare hated. When Mary Clare had been asked to prom by some team mate of Wyatt's from the football team, Wyatt had made a big scene at prom and punching the guy, claimed Mary Clare in a kiss watched by the entire school. Including Wyatt's date.

What was surprising were pictures of Brody hugging Penelope, Phoebe's middle daughter and the most well tempered of the bunch… well, well tempered for a Halliwell anyway. Then again, Penelope soothed Brody's wild ways and Brody brought out the passion and fight in Penny. Cal pondered the thought of them as a couple. _Yeah_, he thought. _Who better than a cupid-witch to know who she belonged with, right? Granted, they were only juniors in college. Who knew what would happen._ From what Cal knew, Penny was majoring in psychology like her mother. Brody was majoring in Poli-Sci with hopes of going to law school.

_Well, I guess I'm not the only one of my siblings to get involved with the charmed line._

"Ma," Cal called out. He received no answer. _Not surprising really, she must be out with Piper_. The two, both matriarchs of their respective covens, had shared a special bond. That's why they had thought it perfect for Calhoun and Melinda to pursue their relationship. _Guess I wasn't needed to unite both covens_. _Not that I don't want to._

Cal went to the kitchen, and peering into the fridge, took out leftovers of lemon chicken and penne pasta in a white wine sauce. Collecting utensils and a plate, he piled the food on and micro waved it for two minutes. _Hmm…Piper must of made this. It's edible!_

"Hey, you!"

Cal turned to see his mother walking towards him and embraced her in a tight hug. "Ma, how's everything going," Cal asked in his brogue which appeared only amongst family and casually when joking around with other officers at the bar they frequented called Tipsy Mac Staggers.

"I can't believe your home," Brianna Brennan countered. Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. It had been so long since she had seen her son. He had sent letters once a week and called her on holidays, but never did he visit or tell her where he was. She had been wracked with sadness to know her son had been home for two weeks without calling on her, but Brianna knew it was Cal's method. Get everything in order, get prepared, make a plan. The boy lived for his plans and organization. The only time he was capable of spontaneity was when he was with Mel.

_God, Mel. Does she know, does she want to know?_

"I knew you'd come when it was time. I just had to twiddle me thumbs and wait."

"Well ma, if you'd done like Fin MacCumhail and chewed it to the marrow you'd know when it'd be time for me to come."

"Don't sass me, Calhoun Devlin Brennan. I've half a mind to turn you over me knee and torture the information out of you."

"Only half a mind,ma? Where'd the other half go? Did someone find it wandering on its own again and turn it over to the proper authorities?"

"Do you want to be force fed me cooking boy? I can go boil up a leather shoe for you if you gonna treat the woman who birthed you like this."

Cal bent on one knee and did the sign of the cross. "God, save me from my devilish ways. I repent. Just please keep me ma from feeding me a right proper Irish meal. She knows not what she does!"

"Yeah, I'll know not what I be doing when I land me hand against the back of your head. Then who'll have half a brain," Brianna asked continuing their playful banter. "Get up boy. We have some talking to do."

"'Kay, ma. Fill me in on the family."


	6. Fullfillment and Foreboding

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoys this, and that you'll all review telling me what you liked, what you didn't feel fit the story or the show. By the way, this story is written as an alternate universe, where Andy was not killed after the first season and the sisters find Paige before Prue's death. Also, this story is more concerned with the family dynamic of the Halliwell family and especially the romance between Melinda and Cal. I will try to put some action in there, but its not my strongest area. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed including: **lizardmomma, bun, scme, charmedfan90, and adambrodylover.**

This chapter will delve into some of the other members of the Halliwell family, and believe me, I know its a little slow but I want to introduce the characters before they're lost in action. Besides, if this chapter was a person, its what you would call a tease. Also, to any practitioners of magic, please don't take my use of the term kitchen magic as offensive. I didn't intend it to be. I only use it to describe another aspect of Wicca. **Kitchen magic**: practices by hearth and home, the practical side of magic and religion, the elements and earth. Includes spells, charms, and healings. Its a bit of terminology I was taught.

I also put up pictures of my characters so that you can get an idea of who they are. So check it out on my profile.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters except for the ones by my own creation and imagination.

Chapter 5—Fulfillment and Foreboding

"Wyatt," Mary Clare said in between kisses. The two were in Wyatt's apartment after an amazing dinner he had prepared for her. Mary Clare was giddy and excited; consumed by her love for this man. He was always gentle and caring while they made love, always allowed her to call the shots but tonight was different. It was fast and passionate and neither had any control.

Out of nowhere, Wyatt pulled away from his lover and stared into her eyes. They always fascinated him, the way her hazel eyes changed with her emotions. That had been her tell. When they were younger, and too obnoxious and fearful to put themselves out there and tell each other how they felt, Wyatt had known exactly what buttons to push and when to get the desired effect of knocking her off balance. Green eyes meant she was calm and relaxed; happy or excited. Brown eyes meant she was fuming, angry or extremely passionate about something. Blue eyes…they were the worse to be on the receiving end of. Blue eyes meant that Mary Clare had gone furious, cold and unfeeling towards you. Blue eyes meant that with almost complete certainty, you were cut out. It would take a miracle to change the way she felt about you after her eyes went ice like on you.

"Wyatt, why did you stop?"

Wyatt looked into her eyes. Right now they were a cloudy mix of green and brown. It was the right time. Digging into his pocket he took out a ring box. He had asked his mother for her engagement ring, which she had told him was his to give to the woman he had loved when he was much younger.

Looking up at his woman, her stunning red hair that just fell below her shoulders in soft curls, her straight, prim little nose covered in freckles, Wyatt stared entranced. He was only twenty-six. Years ago he would have said that was too young, but now he knew you could never be too young to spend the rest of your life with your soul mate. He knew that's what Mary was. The other half of himself. She was so tiny at five foot three inches. She inspired his protective nature and made him feel completely alive.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

Poppy was alone under the night sky at the reception of a friends wedding. The lucky couple, only five years older than Poppy, had chosen an outside venue at a botanical garden. While most everybody was under the glass green house where the reception was carrying out, some lingered outside.

Poppy had made her way out of the reception, in need of some air and space away from all the wedding chaos. She made her way to a little area, very near to a pond. Taking off her three inch heels, she dipped her feet into the cool water of the pond as she laid back in the grass. Her rich, chocolate brown hair spread in waves upon the cool green grass.

Poppy was a free spirit. Just like her mother. She loved the evocative feeling of being completely in nature, subject to the cosmos and destiny. It meant she could never make a wrong decision because it was meant to be. Poppy realized that there were bad decisions, unwise decisions, bad judgment calls. It was being able to make them and not be ashamed that allowed her to feel the flow of life. That and being young.

She wondered how she was going to tell the family about her latest unwise decision. Eventually the family would come together and accept what was fated to be. Poppy laid her hands of the silk fabric of her dress, the color a dusty or rosy pink. Her fingers spread over her womb. _Only twenty years old. Oh, Poppy how could you?_ Bu she knew it wasn't the end of the world. If anything, this baby was her world. Her old life had been shattered when her lover had betrayed her, leaving her for her mortal enemy Julie O'Connell.

Poppy had felt it time to tell her love about her abilities. There year anniversary was approaching rapidly and plans had been set in motion to reveal everything. She had also wanted to reveal their relationship to friends and family. Why were they keeping it secret still? Well, on the eve of their suite on their college campus, Poppy had entered his apartment to find him in bed with Julie.

Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what it felt to have her heart broken. Poppy had loved him with all her heart. Hell, her cousin Pearl having come into her full Cupid powers had pulled her aside and congratulated her on the love match, practically begging to know who he was. Now he was gone, but Poppy had a baby. It didn't even matter so much that he was the father. Already, at two and a half months pregnant, Poppy felt a bond to her child like she had never felt with anyone else. All she needed to do was make sure no one at school ever found out about the pregnancy. She wasn't willing to risk him coming back into her life for good. Poppy was still trying to move past him. All she could think, was she was glad that the relationship had been a secret. For all her beliefs of nothing being a wrong decision, she knew being with him was as close to a wrong decision as anyone could get. _Nobody needs to know!_

* * *

Patricia was alone in her room, the lights dim and music pouring out of the stereo. Radio head was a new favorite. She sat on her floor before her altar. Her family didn't know how interested she had become in the spiritual part of Wicca. Her family, all of its branches, fulfilled their obligations to protect the innocent and the major sabbats but the actual practice was lacking from their lives. However, the new generation was starting to branch into Wicca.

There are several different types, and Patricia didn't feel limited to any. In fact, she considered herself a practitioner of many of its branches. As a whole, all three branches of Halliwells were eclectic and practiced certain denominations depending on the purpose. The aunts held a circle once a month. Piper was the High Priestess. The coven had come full circle. While twelve was a full coven, they had thirteen. During this circle they practiced ceremonial magick. A week later, the ten cousins held a circle without the aunts. Lead by Melinda, considered Gardnerism. Then, the next week, only the women would gather to practice a sect that was called Dianic. Halliwell training also consisted of some Kitchen magick, and some pictish witch craft which was usually solitary. Of course there were special festivities for the eight sabbats and the esbats. Usually, it was the new generation that organized the celebrations.

Patricia had taken such an interest, she had been attending meetings at a local pagan bookstore. While Patricia was more proficient than most, she enjoyed the company of other people, who she didn't have to hide her secret from. They didn't know of her powers, but she could speak of her witchcraft. Patricia felt a call to potions and kitchen magick as well. Her mother would be proud when she learned of Tricia's accomplishments.

Tonight the moon in the sky was a gibbous moon, a good time to pursue a new course or venture. When the moon was full, thought would become clear and the cycle would be fulfilled, before the wheel turned back.

A weird feeling came over Patricia. It was a mixed feeling of fulfillment and foreboding.


	7. Full Circle

Author's Note: Here is the list of the charmed ones respective daughters.

Piper's Daughter is Priscilla Ann. Phoebe's Daughters are Pearl Marie, Penelope Rose, and Patricia Lynne. Paige's Daughters are Poppy Adelaide and Parker Carmen.

I'll be introducing Paige's son Henry, Jr. later on in the story. For a list of all the characters please check out my profile, where each character has a link to a picture that portrays their physical attributes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or its characters, only the ones of my own imagination. I mean no copy right infringements.

Chapter 7-Full Circle

Four days later, the gibbous moon had turned into the full moon. The time of completion for the events set in motion was coming towards fulfillment. Patricia took out her tarot cards. Her lights were dimmed and candles released their sweet floral scents throughout the room. Patricia's hair was pulled back in a French braid; she was dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans. She looked out to the night sky and glanced at the symbol of her goddess.

While she hadn't inherited her mother's psychic ability for now, Tricia had a keen intuitive sense of the world around her. Lately she had felt energy around her family. Neither all good nor bad. There was both a sense of foreboding and fulfillment. Phoebe's youngest daughter was growing curious of what was to come. Looking towards the cards she was redirected to her original answer. Issues would come to light soon for the Halliwell members; their questions and concerns addressed.

* * *

Parker entered the small apartment she shared with her fraternal twin sister, Poppy. At twenty years old, the girls were as different as they were alike. While both were pretty, Poppy was a natural beauty. A natural expression of the goddess within. She dressed well, suiting her body type and coloring, wearing only the barest of accessories and makeup to accentuate her stunning beauty. Parker, however, was more trendy and captivating. While her sister took to the elements as being one with them, Parker was the one who defied them as though her strength came purely from her will.

It was this attitude that differentiated the twins. Poppy was a natural at everything she tried while Parker excelled by pure force of will. She had been instilled with her mother's try-try again ethic. Neither twin resented the other for their talents though. If anything there differences motivated them to be like the other. Parker was assertive and forceful and made things happen. On several occasions Poppy had been inspired by Parker's take-no-prisoners attitude. On the other hand, Poppy was more nurturing, calm and free to take things in stride. She didn't get hung up on what was but focused on what needed to be done.

Their mother, Paige Mitchells, had claimed that the reason they were born as twins was because each desperately needed the other to balance them selves. Not one could live for anyone moment without the other by her side to keep her strong. So far she was right.

It wasn't that they would end up living together forever; two spinsters living together 'til old age with twenty cats between them. They had always been independent and free to lead their lives as they saw fit. Neither twin sat in judgment of the other, ready to spew what they felt the other should or shouldn't do. For now though, they lived their separate lives together so that at the end of the day to could be together and share their bond until one or both moved on to their futures as wives and mothers.

Parker sat on the futon and turned on her twenty inch TV. Flipping channels, her thoughts went to her cousin Mel and everything that had been going on in the Halliwell circle. She wondered what was happening with the Calhoun situation. While Parker had once loved him as an older brother she now was inclined to kick his ass, like her cousins had done many times throughout the past five years without Mel's knowledge.

Calhoun had left Mel crying in her bedroom one day, leaving the manor with a straight back, high chin and cold eyes. Once he had gone he hadn't come back. The aunts tried to comfort her but she wouldn't stop crying that her heart had been ripped out. While the aunts had been distracted by Mel, the cousins, well, the ones old enough held council and talked about what they could do. Wyatt and Chris had wanted to storm Calhoun's apartment and demand to know everything. At the time the cousins agreed that it might be the only way to help Mel. No one could stand to see their oldest cousin hurt once again by loss.

When Wyatt, Chris, Priscilla, Pearl, Poppy and Parker showed up at his place, Cal had all but finished packing. When they demanded to know what was going on Cal went cold and unfeeling on the people who had once considered him family. Cal had earned him an ass kicking by Wyatt and Chris who felt no qualms in using their powers to convince Cal not to come back once he was gone. Even the girls had taken shots at him, but he never let on that anything the did or said affected him. He was cold and unchanging and when the cousins left, Cal took off to the British Isles. When he returned five years later he had tried to contact his first love. Only by the cousins…persuasive measures, did Cal step back from trying to contact Mel. At least for two weeks. Now, no one in the family had any idea what was going on. Parker couldn't even get close enough to get a premonition off her.

As Parker curled up on the couch and stopped on Bewitched reruns she heard her sister come through the door. Their was another one that was acting weird for you. Over the past year, Parker could feel Poppy's life becoming more and more separate. Parker knew she had been seeing someone but she hadn't been able to find out whom. Only a few weeks ago had she realized that Poppy wasn't her usual self. The giddy part of love had left and in its place was the agony of having your heart ripped out. Parker wanted to find the idiot that had treated her sister so badly. _What was it with men and destroying the hearts of all that loved them? _

"Hey, how was your day," asked Parker. She desperately wanted to get down to business and find out what was going on with her sister.

"Nothing much. I haven't felt great lately so I skipped work after school and went to the doctor." Poppy paused. _How long can I go on lying? Especially to Parker. _"Actually, I need to tell you something," she said as she moved from the hallway to sit on the couch beside her twin. "I, um, don't know how to tell you." Poppy dropped her head and brushed her hair behind her hair. She was so nervous and it showed.

"Well, what is it?" Parker had been waiting for answers and now that she was going to have them she felt an urge to keep them as far away as possible. She feared what her sister had to say.

"Parker, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Cal had just unpacked his last box. It was official, after three weeks of being back in good old San Francisco Cal was finally home. The past few weeks had been hectic, working about a dozen blood spatter cases per week and moving in had kept him away from Mel. Granted, they worked in the same department of the police department, him as a blood spatter analysis and Mel as a Homicide Inspector and couldn't help bumping into each other, but they hadn't talked. He knew she was avoiding him. He also knew he had no right to expect anything from her but he did.

He had spent five years avoiding the inevitable. Cal knew what he was supposed to do. He had finally figured it out five years ago when he had just turned twenty-four. It could mean the end of him. Cal hadn't wanted to risk Mel's life; the precious, most beautiful thing the world had ever created in his eyes. So Cal had put on a blank stare, spoke without emotion and walked out on his love. Now he was back. Now he wanted, needed her back. From his travels and studies Calhoun Brennan had finally been lead full circle. Through all his plans and research, Cal had learned that he could not defeat his old enemy on his own. He had been a fool to try and protect her. What once had driven him to her and later away, finally brought him back to her. Now he just had to earn back everything he had so carelessly given up.

* * *

"I can't believe you Brody! You had no right at all…"

"I had no right Penelope? No right? That guy was basically all over you and what the hell were you trying to do anyway, make me jealous? For what, studying with my lab partner?"

"Excuse me! First of all, Mike wasn't all over me. He was a good two feet away from me and only gave me one hug because I hadn't seen him since graduation and he just transferred to USF. Secondly, your _lab partner_, wasn't studying her anatomy book she was studying your anatomy. For God's sake, she sat on your lap the second she saw me enter the library. Can you not control yourself?"

"Look, Brittney knows I'm with you and after that I told her nothing was never going to happen between us. She's not my type and you know it."

"Oh, so if she was your type…?"

"You have nothing to be jealous of, you know I love you Penny!"

"I what? What did you just say?" Penelope stared at Brody. He did not just say what she thought he did. The two had only been together for five months and neither had said anything of their emotions beyond enjoying each other's company.

"You heard me. I'm sorry I punched Mike but…"

"You didn't just punch him you broke his nose," she screamed.

"What, he can't be a man about it," Brody asked with a hint of shame registered on his face. He really felt like a child again, being chastised by his mum. Only Penny could reduce him to a boy. Couldn't she just accept his apology and focus on the 'I love you' portion of their conversation.

"I can't believe you." Penny looked shocked and disturbed at the conversation. Brody was arguing with her over a friendly conversation while he had been with that tart, and he chose _now_ to say I love you? Only he could frustrate her to no end, pushing past all of her defenses and reasoning. She rushed into his arms with such a force that he stumbled back two steps before holding her tight. "I love you, too," she said before kissing him. Penelope's lips were hard against Brody's, urgent and hot. She pushed him back on the bed.

* * *

Mel was finishing one last report on the Goleski homicide. It had been a week since she had run into her ex and she knew every time they bumped into each other was tearing him up inside. _Good_, she thought.

Mel never understood how Cal could leave her so callously. _How do you do that to someone you love?_ For a few weeks she had doubted her gifts so much. Her premonitions couldn't have been wrong but she hadn't foreseen Cal leaving her in such a heartless manor. _What about their shared destiny?_ Well, Melinda had pushed past that and for the last five years had prepared and researched and practiced her gifts and magic. She knew what she would have to face and she knew it wouldn't be easy. She was so close to uncloaking the mysterious force that had decimated Cal's old Coven in Ireland. It was very powerful; a stalker that could slip throughout space undetected. Now that he was home, the time would come to face the enemy.

Mel knew that she had made Cal wait long enough. Time could no longer be wasted on making him eat his heart out and she couldn't face being torn from him for one more second. Mel headed to her car, and left for Victoria's secret.

* * *

Cal hurried to the door where the incessant knocking was coming from. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist." He reached the door knob and forgetting to look through the peep hole—stupid for a cop—found a soaking wet Mel, her lips pouting and her clothes soaking to her skin, translucent.

"Hi." Mel stood at the door, her blue eyes smoldering.

_God save me._


	8. Destiny Still Awaits

Author's Note: I posted the last chapter as chapter 7-Full Circle. I just wanted to let you know that I made a mistake. The last chapter was really chapter 6.

Warning: FAMILY DRAMA!!! Very little action as usual.

I gave Paige's kids the last names of Halliwell-Mitchell, because I wanted Paige to do so

not only as a final way of including herself and her family in her biological family, but also because she understood that evil feared the last name and good magic respected it. Paige never legally changed her name from Matthews-Mitchell though because she didn't feel a need.

Please Review. I really need to know what everyone thinks. Depending on what everyone thinks, I might turn this into a season and stop after ten chapters and do more episodes, or I might just leave it alone and keep on going.

* * *

Chapter 7- Destiny Still Awaits

_Melinda. _

The wind blew gently through the room, its voice gentle and sweet as it grew more and more faint.

_Darling, it's time._

Melinda woke up as her mind registered what was going on. She pushed her mussed up hair behind her ears and pulled the covers up to wrap them around her naked body. Mel looked for Cal and could hear the shower running.

_Your destiny still awaits._

"Mom," Melinda whispered in a tone of shock and disbelief.

* * *

Calhoun finished towel drying his hair and left the bathroom to find Mel still in the bedroom. He had hoped she would stay but had feared she would decide that last night was a mistake and would leave to avoid confrontation. Usually Mel would bite and brawl but when it came to her feelings she would lock herself up tighter than Fort Knox. Not that he could blame her.

Last night had been amazing. When Mel had showed up on his doorstep she so perfectly fit an image that he had envisaged of her that had plagued his dreams just about every night since he had left San Francisco five years ago. If those five years away hadn't have broken his heart and spirit so badly he might have thought them worth it for their reunion.

Looking at Mel, Calhoun could tell something was off with her. _God, I hope she doesn't have any regrets. I can't go back now. I need her with me._

Cal moved closer towards the bed and was surprised when Melinda instantly moved to embrace him. It felt so right for both of them to be in this place together. It wasn't the same as when they were together five years ago. No matter that they had been adults back then, their love —while stronger than it had been when they first found each other – hadn't entirely lost any of its childlike qualities. Mainly because they had never left their shared childhood behind them when the entered the adult world. It was as if the five years apart had allowed each to become the individuals that had been denied when they lived and acted as one.

While Cal had never minded how intermingled the two had become, he realized now that maybe they each needed their own individuality in order to survive a relationship that depended on them acting as one. Cal hadn't been sure they would be able to fight against what had stalked Cal and his entire family back then. Now he was so certain in their love that he didn't doubt that they would one day have as close to a normal life as possible.

Still holding him close to her, Melinda pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. Melinda was pulled into a premonition like no other. It was as if she had left her body as she did when she astral projected. All of sudden she could see her hands in front of her, and Mel realized that she had projected herself into the premonition.

She saw a slaughter.

_Her aunts and cousins had set up protective barriers, using the crystal cage and Wyatt's force field. Battle was raging as the aunts hurried to provide ammunition for the new generation of Halliwells, who continued to vanquish a plethora of demons and other evil beings. Hundreds of witches and good magical creatures had been recruited to the fight. Leo organized dozens of groups of medic centers for the wounded, consisting of as many whitelighters as possible. _

_The cousins had each broken off into separate divisions of military like regimes. Each leading different teams of magical creatures into battle; carefully directing them in their actions. This was the end all of ultimate power versus ultimate power. Either the Halliwell magic would ensure the safety of magic, or from the looks of this battle, an unforeseen foe would be successful in decimating the side of good._

_Melinda saw Calhoun making way towards her. He was seriously wounded. Blood covered his body along with sweat; his eyes holding tenacious determination that they would not only win this battle, but make it the last of Calhoun's war. Calhoun fiercely grabbed her arms. "It's time. We can't wait anymore," he said on a forced exhalation._

Feeling Calhoun's hands on her arms, Melinda pulled out of the vision. Cal stayed there, in front of her view holding her upper arms as he had tried to bring her out of her trance.

"What did you see?"

* * *

Melinda rushed out of the elevator into the parking lot, making her way to her car as fast as she could. She wished she had the ability to transport like most of her cousins, but while she could control her molecular biology just like Chris, Penelope, and Poppy—it was one of her newer powers that she hadn't completely figured out yet—she wasn't fully able to transport herself to different places within the same time. More often than not, she would be surprised and end up in a different time zone. Like…decades.

Melinda made a note to work on that just in case she needed a speedy exit. She would talk to Chris about it. He had already mastered it about a year ago. Her family had been surprised when that power had started popping up in the family. The elders hadn't seen it before, ever. They had concluded that it had developed from Piper's ability to control molecules.

Not only that though, it allowed them to jump through time. It was an awesome power with a heavy responsibility. The four of them needed to make sure that they could control the time travel aspect of it in order to keep from changing the timeline. And as much as Melinda desperately wanted to, she knew she couldn't. Not and keep her family the same.

Many theories had arisen why the Halliwells had suddenly started to add boys to their matriarchal family. The most popular was that her mother Prue's death had created such a shift in the charmed power making Piper the most powerful, that it had allowed her union with another magical creature – Leo when he was still a whitelighter – to result in a boy. If Melinda went to the past to save her parents, Wyatt, Chris and Henry might never have been born. Melinda couldn't do that. They were like her brothers.

On her way back to her apartment, Mel was lost in her concentration of her premonition. She knew she had power, power that was unknown and would continue growing. She expected that projecting into premonitions because her cousins Pearl and Patricia had already developed it but it was the content of the vision that scared her. How could she tell everyone that she loved… that there was a chance they were all going to die?

Melinda went to her altar room, where she kept her own personal book of shadows. Years earlier when the Halliwell children had begun to leave the nest, Piper Halliwell had visited a friends occult shop and had her friend custom design book of shadows for all of the ten cousins with the triquatra on the front. Piper had entered all of the spells from the original book into the copies, and left more than enough space for the cousins to add their own spells and potions.

As the matriarch of the family, Piper used her enhanced powers as a matriarch along with the power of three to imbue the books with the power to protect their selves just as the original could, and created a link among the books. Whenever someone added to their books, it would appear in all of the books. When the cousins wanted to keep their spells personal they entered them into personal spell books. Melinda had dozens which ranged from the time she was five to the present.

Melinda sat at her altar and created a circle. "Ancient one of the earth so deep, master of moon and sun. I shield you in my wiccan way, here in my circle round, asking you to protect this space, and offer your sun force down."

* * *

"Henry!"

Henry Halliwell-Mitchell turned to see Brenna Mae running down the hall of their high school. He held open his arms and she jumped into them as soon as she reached him. Holding her in his arms, Henry knew that life couldn't get any better than this. He lowered his head and kissed her so sweetly that they both ached, shook down to their cores.

Brenna wasn't just Henry's high school sweet heart; she was his childhood sweetheart, first love, last love and all around soul mate. There was never a moment that he didn't want to be with her. There was never a time when she wasn't the biggest part of his life.

In a couple of months they would be going onto college. Thank God their families had high standards. If not, they might not have forty a.p credits that would allow them sophomore status when the started school. In fact, they already had a year and a half worth of school completed before they even started. They only needed to attend five semesters of college for their undergraduate diploma.

Even so, they had both decided to take summer classes at community college to transfer to their university so that they could finish college even sooner. This way, they would be able to work for their masters while only attending college for three years. This summer, they intended to be full time students taking six classes a piece.

Both Brenna Mae and Henry had worked throughout high school and saved each and every penny they made. Their high marks had placed them in their schools top ten students. As well as their participation in sports and extracurricular activities, their student transcripts had made it possible for them to receive full scholarships to UCLA and they were gonna take it. Then, when college was over and they each had their degrees, they were gonna get married. This had been the plan since they were sixteen. Henry had finally found the perfect ring. He was going to give it to her on graduation. It would be a long engagement but they would be together. That's all either had ever wanted.

When the kissing had ended, Brenna Mae was completely entranced by her boyfriend. God, he could kiss. After an eighteen year long love affair – and granted that seems weird 'cause it started from the moment they met when they weren't one—you would think that love would fade or mellow, but with each passing day Brenna felt their bond becoming stronger with each tick of the second hand of the clock.

Knowing that she would share her entire life with one man was a gift. Brenna knew she had a friend along side her lover; someone to turn to and fight with and make up with when she felt completely helpless and unreasonable. It was comforting. Unlike his kisses that riled up an unsatisfied passion within her. She wanted to wait until marriage. Brenna stuck out like a sore thumb among their families. While both wanted to keep with tradition as it came to marriage and children, they were liberal about most topics while Brenna felt like a throw back. But being a throw back was natural to Brenna.

While she wanted the security of a degree, she really only wanted to be a wife and mother. To cook and clean and play with whatever children they were blessed with. Thank God Piper had insisted on cooking lessons for all the Halliwell and Brennan children. They all might have starved. Granted, Phoebe and Paige could cook home made meals with out anyone getting food poisoning, but Brenna had long ago learned that pb and j was a favorable alternative to her mother's cooking.

"Guess what happened to me today?"

Brenna Mae was so effervescent that Henry couldn't believe that she didn't combust from the warmth that came from with in her. She could provide enough solar energy for the entire planet when she was like this. _I wonder if our kids will be like this; I hope one looks just like Brenna and shares her element .I know its wrong but I think they would be my favorite. A little girl with red hair and golden freckles. Yeah, that sounds right. _

"You showed up that obnoxious underclassmen cheerleader that's been giving you lip?"

"Hun, c'mon. I'm the captain. I show her up all the time. No, it's even better. I won two prom tickets!" Brenna just about shrieked with pure joy. It wasn't as if they couldn't afford prom, especially since they weren't coughing up a dime for college and they already had four years worth of savings. But that was still $160 dollars they could spend on something special.

Brenna hadn't told Henry but she had been looking into the universities policies. They could both retain their full scholarships even if they entered the college as married students and would be granted married housing. She knew they were ready and she didn't want to wait to graduate with her masters. Brenna had already gone to her ob/gyn and been given a prescription for birth control a month ago. In another month, they could be married and on their way to their future as man and wife. Now she just had to spring it on him.

"Oh, yeah" Henry said. "That's great. We should use the money for something special."

"I totally agree." Brenna was just about ready to burst._ I hope he doesn't freak!_

"We should go to Aunt Piper's restaurant, order something expensive. After all, we'll get the family discount. We can make a night of it. Go to P3 after it and dance."

"That sounds great but I had another idea; not that we can't do both." Brenna was giggling on the inside. She couldn't help the smile that crept on her face.

"Hmm, what?"

"Let's use the money to get a marriage license."

Henry stood there in shock for all of two minutes. "What!"

* * *

"What!" Priscilla Halliwell was _pissed_. She had skated past furious two seconds ago and there was no going back. While Priscilla took after her mother –which was obvious from head to toe, she could be Piper's clone—she had never been a wall flower. Priscilla didn't let people walk all over her, take advantage of her or get away with anything. This wasn't any different. Priscilla was about to kill her older brother. _How infuriating did he have to be?_

"Take it easy, Pris," Chris exclaimed. This was bad. Knowing his sister, this would be the time she would develop a new power—let's say his mothers blowing up power—and decide to use it on him. "I came to you 'cause I thought you would understand and, you know, give me some advice."

"Here's some advice…DUMP HER!!!" Priscilla started pacing in her dormitory. Thank God her room mate was out sleeping with someone. It's not like she needed anyone to hear this. "God, Christopher. What were you thinking? Not only is she a total bitch but she's a freaking PHOENIX! Mom'll go ballistic and can you blame her," she screamed at her irritatingly stupid older brother. How naïve could he be?

"I'm not gonna dump her, Silly Anna" Chris said using his childhood name for his little sister. He was four when she came into this world and had a terrible time saying Priscilla Ann. "I just need help telling Mom."

"Well you're not gonna get it from me! For God's sake do you wanna give mom a heart attack; that's the last thing we all need right now!"

Chris felt as if she was going somewhere completely off course. "What the hell does that mean? What's going on Priscilla?"

* * *

"Poppy…Poppy, come out of that bathroom right now! I don't care if you're hormones are all over the place. You will open this door and let me in before I have to orb in and believe you me if it gets that far you will be sorry!"

The door crept open after a minute and a tear stained face popped through the opening. Just then, Parker felt so overwhelmed by her sisters complete breakdown the night before. Seeing the sad, disappointed look on Poppy's face, Parker knew something needed to be done. School would be over tomorrow and the Halliwell children would be making their way home. In no time everyone would know what was going on. It was just a matter of time. _What are we gonna do?_

Just then, Henry and Brenna orbed into the girls apartment. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Poppy just broke out in tears, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Throwing her arms to her sides in a fit of anger, Parker turned to her little brother. "Now look what you did!"

"What'd _I_ do," asked Henry.

"I spent the last twenty minutes trying to get her to come out of the bathroom and you just single handedly undid all of my hard work, that's what you did!"

Henry and Brenna exchanged bewildered looks. "We just wanted to tell you…" Henry stopped, wondering if this was the right time to tell his sisters who were obviously preoccupied. "What's wrong with her?"

Parker opened her mouth to tell him but the bathroom door open and their sister emerged with tears streaming down her eyes. Sniffling, Poppy said "I have something to tell you.

Five minutes later Henry was looking for a fight, and considering the fact that he was more a pacifist than his sisters that was saying something. He was just itching to get his hands on the guy who had done this to his sister. He pounded his fist into his palm. "I'm gonna _KILL_ HIM!"

"You can't, Henry no! Please don't do anything," Poppy began to plead with her younger brother, her eyes starting to tear up again and her nose beginning to run.

Henry looked down into her face and he was washed over with a feeling of fear, hurt and love. _God, how could she still love this guy? Who the hell is he?_

"When are you gonna tell mom and dad? They need to know what's going on. Have you thought about what you're gonna do about school?"

"I'm gonna come back next semester. The baby is due in late December. I'm already three months along. I can have the baby during Christmas break and hire a nanny for when I'm at school. Plus, I figure mom and the aunts will want to baby sit every once in a while. You all know how they get about babies. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell them. It's not like there will be anyone to shift the focus on anyway."

Brenna looked from Poppy and Parker to Henry.

Meeting her gaze, Henry decided that he and Brenna had made the right decision earlier and knew that it would help his sister to know. "Actually, that's not entirely true."

"What do you mean," asked Parker who was shocked to learn that something else was going on in the family.

Brenna jumped in before Henry could tell them. "We decided to get married!"

"What!!" both twins yelled at the same time.

* * *

"WHAT?" Henry's mother screeched.

The Halliwell-Mitchell siblings had called a family meeting at the mannor, where their cousins and aunts and uncles had been congregating for the last half hour. It had been extremely hard for Henry, Parker and Brenna to get Poppy out of the apartment but hey, every Halliwell liked a good ambush…when they were doing the ambushing.

"Paige, calm down," Piper said trying to sooth her youngest sister. While she was known for her fiery temper it was a common trait among every member of her family and no one was immune to its…power.

"Calm…down! Did you just tell me to calm down? My daughter just told me she's pregnant, and my son just told me he's getting married at the age of eighteen! Why the HELL should I calm DOWN!!!"

Murmurs were going round the Halliwell conservatory like no one's business. Paige was going postal, Uncle Henry was foaming at the mouth and wanted nothing more than to send his parolees after this idiot that hurt his daughter—and he would do it if he knew who the guy was—and couldn't even think about his son right now. To top it all off, Wyatt and Mary Clare hadn't told anyone about their engagement, Chris hadn't mentioned to anyone other than Priscilla that he was dating a potentially dangerous witch and Melinda hadn't told anyone of her experience earlier that morning. Things were just a _little_ bit crazy at the moment.

Chris jumped in after a moment only to interrupt his ranting aunt with "I'm dating a PHOENIX!" The entire room became silent.

"Good for you," his mother said not looking at all surprised but tiffed at his interruption of the discussion at hand. "We'll talk about Bianca later."

"How'd you know…"

"I said LATER, Christopher Perry Halliwell!"

"Okay," he said sitting down.

" Anyone else want to say something," Piper said looking around the crowded room. "This way we can get back to Henry and Brenna and Poppy?"

Wyatt cleared his throat and all eyes turned to stare at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, mom. Mary Clare and I are also getting married. I asked her a little while ago." He cast his eyes down to the ground, clutching his fiancés hand in his.

"How long is a little while ago, Wyatt?"

"About a week," he answered shyly. This wasn't gonna go well.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, why in hell didn't you say anything?"

"We wanted to wait until Henry and Brenna's graduation before stealing any of their thunder."

"I'll yell at you later," Piper said pointing to her eldest son. "Who else," Piper demanded. Her gaze circled the room and stopped on Melinda. Mel just kept her eyes downcast, and let Piper move on, somewhat unwillingly.

_Whew, thank god she didn't force that_, Mel thought. _On with the show!_

"So," Piper went on. "Henry and Brenna. When do you wanna do this thing?"

"Piper, don't encourage them!" Paige said slamming her fists on top of her hips. "It's not happening!"

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening. My baby is getting married!"

"Geez, Paige. It's not like you haven't known for the past two weeks," Phoebe laughed at her little sister.

"I know, but I always thought Mel would be the first bride in the family. And Henry and Brenna are so young."

"Yeah, but they've been together and I have a feeling they always will be."

"And why are you so sure of this?"

"The day I gave birth to Penelope, I had a premonition."

"Of this?"

"Of Piper, a far older version grant you, showing a little girl a family photo album. She must have been about seven. Anyway, there was a special page for the marriages between the Halliwell and Brennan family."

"Oh yea? You couldn't have mentioned this, oh I don't know nineteen years ago!"

"Paige, I'm just telling you that this is right. Have you seen those two? They've been married since they weren't even one. This just makes it official."

"I know," Paige said on a sad note. "He's officially not my little man anymore. He has another woman," she said as tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I'm too young to be a mother-in law. I love Brenna so much, but he's my baby."

"Don't worry. They've got their heads screwed on right. Come on. Let's go see how Brenna's doing."

"Okay," Paige said getting off the bed and letting Phoebe guide her to Piper's bedroom. "Who else got married…you know, from the photo album."

"Don't you worry little miss. It's all going to happen very soon. Destiny still awaits."


	9. Behind The Scenes

Chapter 8- Behind the Scenes

It had been a month since Henry and Brenna had been married. At first it seemed as though Paige was completely against it and neither could blame her. At eighteen, marriage is supposed to be an idea of what's to come many years in the future. Most eighteen year olds were busy worrying about college and frat parties and getting away from home. While Paige knew that it was a tender age, she had wanted all of her children to get the most of those experiences.

Hell, she had always been the cool aunt; the one to slip the kids some extra money to go to the movies and giving them tips on what not to do when you get a hangover. For Paige, eighteen had been an important milestone. Her adoptive parents had already passed away and for all intents and purposes she had been on her own. It had been the time in her life when she realized she needed to straighten out and make something of her self. She just wanted the same for her children.

Of all her children, Henry was the one that reminded her of what she had worked so hard for. He was intelligent, respectful, and was completely absorbed in helping others. Henry would make an amazing whitelighter someday. Hell, he was already as good as she was. He was a natural. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to work with children, especially the deaf.

Henry's best friend Danny was deaf. While his parents had elected to have surgery to give him a cochlear implant, the Deaf community played an important role in his life. When the two boys had met when they were eight years old, Henry quickly picked up American Sign Language. Ever since then, Henry had been determined to be a teacher of the deaf. He planned on getting a degree in education, along with special education certification and a double minor in American Sign Language Interpretation for the deaf and American Sign Languages Studies. It would be draining but he already had most of his general education and language requirement done.

It seemed as though Henry took after Sam. It was amazing how close the two were. While Paige had regretted that she had failed to stay in touch with her biological father during her first five years with her sisters, once she had become a mother Paige had been determined for her kids to know where they came from. Granted, her kids also had Victor as a loving grandfather, but Sam had helped to teach her kids and their cousins all about their whitelighter powers. Over the years, Victor and Sam had been able to come to a truce. It seemed that with age, the two men were better able to let go of the past and move on. The two had slowly developed a friendship and had bonded over their grandchildren.

Paige just couldn't get over the fact that her youngest baby was married. She always figured she'd have a good five years from now to prepare for weddings. Now it seemed as though the Halliwell cousins were saying their nuptials right and left.

Wyatt and Mary Clare would be the next to married. They wanted to wait a year, having time to make living arrangements and such. It would have made much more sense to Paige if they had been the ones to get married last month but she really couldn't complain. Not that she didn't want to. Brenna was like a daughter to her. She had always known where her son's heart lied, but Paige felt like she didn't get enough time with her youngest. And now she was gonna be a grandmother too, which had her giddy with excitement and full of worry for Poppy.

Poppy still would not tell anyone who the baby's father was and Paige desperately wanted to orb his family jewels far, far away…say, to another dimension! At the thought, Paige thought of her grandmother and let out a burst of laughter.

Piper walked into the sun room where her youngest sister had been staring off into space before breaking out in laughter. With a curious side glance to her sister, Piper sat down while asking, "What you laughing at?"

"Oh, just thinking of orbing the bastard-that-knocked-up-my-daughter's family jewels to another world and realizing how much I sound like Grams."

"Yeah, that's definitely something Grams would do. In fact, she suggested I should do something that had personal gain written all over it last month at the wedding."

"Oh, really! And why haven't you followed our wise grandmother's sage advice?"

"Because I don't want to spend the rest of my life in a maximum security prison wearing a convict orange jumpsuit, thank you very much."

"Prison smidgeon. You'd only be teaching the fellow a very valuable lesson. I really don't think a jury of your peers—parents with young daughters—would convict you of anything. Though, you are right. Convict orange just doesn't do anything for your skin tone."

"Gee, thanks Paige."

"No worries. So, do you have that list of magical nannies for me to contact?"

"Yeah, they're on the foyer table. How are Henry and Brenna?"

"They're good. They're staying over at Brianna's house during the summer. This way they don't have to find a place to rent before they go off to school."

"How are you doing?"

"I still can't believe they got married. I'm still a bit surprised that you were all for it."

"Paige…what can I say? I guess I just want to see everybody happy and those two kids have been together for as long as I can remember. Besides, did you listen to them at all when they told us? They have everything worked out."

"I know, I know," Paige said exasperated. Her hand brushed her side bangs out of her face. "It's just, you know, he's my youngest. I just want him to be able to experience everything and I'm just afraid he won't be able to when he's made such a big commitment at such a young age. I mean, college is supposed to open you up and help develop your individuality. How's he supposed to do that when marriage is about unity?"

"I don't know, Paige. But I'd say they both have a pretty good idea and good heads on their shoulders. I know you had some issues trying to maintain your individuality when you married Henry, but let's face it…not everyone's a commitment phobe."

"I was not a commitment phobe, thank you very much. I was a…" Paige pause, using her hands to gesture as though she was trying to conjure up the right word. "…a free spirit."

"Who's a free spirit," the two heard Phoebe ask as she entered the house in a swirl of white, star like lights.

"Missy Paige, over there."

"Don't worry, Paige. It's like Melinda once said. It's a family trait."

"Mel once said that?" Paige's eyes almost dropped out of her head in disbelief. Out of all of them, Mel was probably the most reasonable family member, more so than Piper.

"No, Melinda Warren. We summoned her once for some help."

"Oh, how come you guys got to do all the fun stuff?"

"Yep, definitely a Halliwell," Piper said. The sisters laughed a little before quieting down.

"So, what you guys talking about," Phoebe asked.

"Paige is still sad about Henry junior."

"I thought you were over that."

"I am, okay? Isn't a mother allowed to be emotional when her last baby is out of the nest? I mean, you both have kids left. Wyatt and Chris came back after college and Priscilla doesn't date seriously. And Phoebe, none of your girl's have married yet, and Patricia's still in high school. I just feel like I'm losing them all."

Phoebe put an arm around Paige and brought her into a hug. "Don't worry honey, it's not like they're leaving California. They'll each be home every weekend for Piper's family dinners, and holidays and summers. Besides, Poppy needs you more now than ever. You're gonna have a granddaughter to baby sit and you're gonna have to teach Poppy everything you know."

"Yeah, Paige. You get to throw a baby shower, and help decorate a nursery for the little one, and help Poppy pick out a name…"

"So, why were you so upset when Wyatt said he was engaged, huh," Paige said slightly annoyed that her sisters had a point. She stuck her tongue out at Piper.

"I was upset because he waited a whole week to tell me. Believe you me, I'm even more upset that he wants to wait a year."

"Why?"

"Knowing Piper, she wants to plan the wedding and all of their pregnancies," Phoebe said and laughed along with Paige. It was no secret that Piper loved babies and wanted more around the manor.

"Well, what do you expect? Mine are all grown and I'm still young enough to run after the little angels without breaking a hip."

"I think that ship already sailed…I mean, being young enough."

"Oh, yeah sister? You're only two years younger than me so what'd you have to say about that, huh Phoebe?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"If the shoe fits, not that yours do. Your feet are probably as swollen as your face!" Piper and Paige broke out in hysterical laughter as Phoebe turned red.

"My face is not swollen!"

"Hey, Phoebs. Aren't you the one who said you needed more expensive night cream now that you're old?"

"Paige, I believe I said OLDER! That's it, you two are gonna get it!"

"Get what, your night cream?" Piper said. Her laughter was interrupted by a throw pillow Phoebe slapped in her face. "Oh, no. Not my pillows. This means war!"


	10. Contagious

Author's Note: Piper is 56, Phoebe is 54, and Paige is 52. I'm going by the family tree on I do not owned charmed or its characters, only ones of my own imagination.

Chapter 9--Contagious

Like a hunter stalking its prey, the darkness followed what was left of the Brennan clan. Now its plan could be put in motion. With the Brennan children back together and uniting with the different branches of the Halliwell clan, the dark skulking predator was reaching a point in its existence where the evil being had been absolutely corrupted by his greed.

When the plan had first been put in motion, all that was to be gained was the powers of a powerful and prestigious coven. Now, after years of careful planning, the plan was beginning to change and reform into way to gain ultimate power and ultimate control.

With the intertwining of the two magical families, there was now a chance for greatness. Soon, their presence would be felt through out the magical world and war would wage. All that was left to do was let things unfold with in the two families and wait for the opportunity to strike…

* * *

"…a rose pink colored band will appear the control portion of the test when the test is complete. If a rose pink color appears in the test portion of the strip, it is positive." 

Melinda sat hunch forward on the toilet seat of her apartment bathroom. The box in one hand and the test in the other, Mel waited not so patiently for the results of the test. When she had gone over to Cal's house almost seven weeks ago, she hadn't remembered that an antibiotic she was on had made her birth control pills ineffective.

What was she gonna do? Mel had meant for that night to reunite her with her soul mate but in the past month all she had done was avoid him. There was no way she could do that now. _Why is it that if a Halliwell even looks at a man they get pregnant?_

Just then she heard a knock on the door. _Oh, no. That'd better not be who I think it is!_ Tossing the test into the garbage, Mel walked over to her front door, her hair swinging from left to right in its messy ponytail.

"Poppy?"

Poppy stood in Mel's hallway, her hair falling onto frail looking shoulders as tears feel down onto her cheeks. Her small frame seemed hidden underneath her double breasted maternity frock. "I think I did something bad."

* * *

The next day the Halliwell-Brennan clan gathered for a fourth of July barbeque. Halfway through the summer break, the kids couldn't wait for college to start again so they could go on back to their wild days of frat parties and ditching their classes. 

Poppy was already four and a half months along and was showing her growing baby bump with grace and beauty. It had been determined by ultrasound that she would be delivering a baby girl sometime in mid December. It had been after her doctor's appointment when she had run into an unexpected visitor. Unable to hide her current state, Poppy's worse nightmares had been realized as she saw the malice reflected in his eyes. She could no longer hide the identity of her baby's father. Not for much longer.

* * *

Pearl and Parker were walking to the parking lot of the market with Piper's kielbasa when they were pulled into a nearby alley. A tall, dark and seriously dangerous looking guy threw Parker against a brick wall knocking all the wind out of her lungs as one of his demon friends kicked Pearl against a dumpster, causing her to hit her head and fall unconscious onto the floor. 

Pressing his arm to Parker's neck and cutting off her air supply, her attacker told her to "warn your sister that I'll be back for her and the baby!" Letting go, the brute disappeared in a shimmer beckoning his demon to do the same.

Parker ran to Pearl just as she was waking up and grabbed her elbow and forearm to help lift her off the ground. "What the hell was that," Pearl asked rubbing the back of her head.

"That…was a manticore demon."

"Wonder what _he_ wanted."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Turning to look at her cousin, Parker felt a horrible feeling that this had something to do with whatever Poppy had been hiding.

* * *

Julie O'Connell waited to be contacted. When she had first been asked to join the group she had jumped at the chance of being involved in a plan to take out the charmed line. Her real name of course wasn't Julie O'Connell, and she wasn't really mortal. 

Her real name was Tempest. Some called her Pest for short, but usually that left their lives _short_ lived. She had been brought in to interfere with a budding relationship between Poppy Halliwell and her lover. A very odd combination, if she could say. Now that he was under her control Tempest could use the anger and pain it caused to set in motion her leader's plan as well as move up the ranks in the underworld.

* * *

Pearl and Parker had returned to the manor with Piper's kielbasa and entered the kitchen to see Mel and Poppy sitting at the table talking. Stopping short, the two sets of girls looked at the other and back to their respective partners. 

"What the hell is going on," Pearl asked Poppy and Mel.

"That's what I want to know," said Piper, standing in the entrance of the thresh hold that lead to the back yard.

* * *

Cal had just arrived at the Halliwell manor and immediately headed for the back yard, avoiding going into the house. He saw most of the family spread through out the back yard, where Wyatt and Chris making out with their girl friends as if they were alone, Penny and Priscilla were laughing at Brody's expense it seemed, and the adults were discussing some of their more interesting battles. 

Mel was no where to be seen. God, he had thought that when she had stayed without slipping out all those weeks ago that they were getting back to where they were supposed to be. Now it seemed as though they would never be able to move beyond the past. And that's really all he wanted, because if they remained in the past there was no hope for the future.

* * *

Piper stared at her nieces who had all sat at the kitchen table as they were convinced to do so by Piper's command. She couldn't believe what she was hearing…scratch that, she could believe what she was hearing. 

"…I didn't know how to tell you," Poppy sobbed as she continued to explain. "I just knew you'd all be so ashamed…"

"Oh, honey. You know we could never be ashamed of you." Piper held out her hand and covered Poppy's with it. Her niece was vulnerable right now and all she could do was be supportive and nurturing. "It's not like this hasn't happened before."

"It's not?" Poppy looked to her aunt with tears in her eyes, her cheeks red and blotchy.

"Honey, don't you remember us telling you how your aunt Phoebe was the queen of evil? She was married to one of the most evil demons ever and she survived it. Hell, all of us have been evil at one point."

"I guess I was so worried that I forgot that you've all been through this."

"It's okay. We'll get this taken care of. You don't have to worry at all. As far as the threat that he made to Parker, well, we'll all start setting up alarms with in the house and maybe even come up with a way to cloak you and the baby from him. By the time the baby comes we'll have taken care of this Jude guy."

"I'm so sorry I didn't mention it earlier. I just…I can't believe I got involved with a demon! I'm such an idiot and I kept it from everybody!"

"What kind of demon is he?"

"He's half manticore. His mother was killed when he was a baby and he was raised by his father." Poppy sniffled and Melinda rubbed her back in small circle motions.

"What?"

"What's wrong?" Melinda looked up at her stunned aunt.

"I think I know him."

* * *

Pearl, Parker and Poppy headed toward the back yard, leaving Piper and Mel alone together. It would be a hell of a blow later when they held a family meeting after the barbecue was good and done. Piper couldn't help thinking that maybe the power of three had made a wrong choice all those years ago. At the same time, she couldn't even begin to believe that the baby her niece was carrying was a mistake. 

Pushing away her thoughts, Piper looked toward Melinda. "What's going with you? Don't even think of saying nothing," Piper warned her niece in her own stubborn, kicking but and taking names attitude. "I know you're hiding something as well."

* * *

As it was with every family barbecue, it ended with entertainment from the hostesses family. Piper had managed to get her boys to promise to give a very impressive light show. The once magic lite witch no longer saw a point in what she called "lock down". In other words, no magic for personal gain. While she still tried to instill rules for her children, she had come to the conclusion that it was okay to indulge every once in a while. She had gained her sons' promise by an old trick possessed by every mother. Guilt. 

After the light show, she called the family meeting and handed out desert.

"Piper, what's this all about," Phoebe wondered out loud.

"I think we need to start preparing for a new threat."

Piper proceeded to explain the situation, never once mentioning Melinda's own situation.

"God," Paige exclaimed. "What's up with this family, it's like getting pregnant and falling for the wrong guy is contagious!" Angry at the situation and fearful for her daughter's safety, Paige blew off some steam by expressing her anger.

"I think we need to get in touch with Derrick. I mean, this is his son. Maybe he can shed some light on the situation. We can't go into this half cocked, not knowing all the facts."

"What facts, Phoebe? His son turned out evil despite his best efforts and now my entire families lives are in jeopardy. It's pretty evident that he failed to do his job as a parent," Henry said jumping into the conversation, just as angry as Paige and turning violent quickly.

"Everybody calm down." Piper stood and got in between the fighting in laws. "We've got time to figure this out. What Phoebe said makes sense. We need to come up with a plan, than we can do something. For now we just have to go about our ways and research this little problem. It'll get taken care of. I'll see to it." With that the meeting came to an end.

* * *

Cal was leaving the manor, already walking down the street to where he had parked his car. He had been forced to park farther away from the house because of construction. As he walked, he thought about how disappointing the night had been. With all the concerns for Poppy, Cal had been unable to catch up with Melinda. 

Reaching his car, he turned as he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

Melinda finally caught up with Cal, jogging after him. "Can we talk?"


	11. An Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, only characters of my own imagination. I mean no copy right infringement, yada yada yada…

Author's Note: I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. I just really wanted to add on to the story and wanted to add to some of the plots that are already going on. It's kind of a tease.

Chapter 10- An Angel's Voice

San Francisco was storming, the skies taking their tempers out on the beings below with loud crackling lightening and down showers; winds howling as leaves were tempest tossed. It was as if the Gods were punishing their subjects with a wrath that shook the very ground they stood upon.

In the underworld, a plot was being put in motions the like of which had never been seen before in the history of western magic. As America was a baby compared to the rest of the world, so was the magical history of its lands even though it originated from all over the world. While evil had tried many a time — usually unsuccessful—to gain the upper hand, the coming of the Charmed ones had nearly decimated their ranks. Now it seemed that evil had finally found its footing, and it had found its target.

* * *

It had been a week since the family barbecue and the Halliwell's had managed to track down their old friend Derek. He arrived at the house one day in the early afternoon and felt a rush of memories of his past self, reminded that he had once been hopeful and optimistic.

Derek didn't know the exact reason for this invitation but he could guess. It was Jude, his son who had once been his joy and pride. He had believed that loving nurture and discipline could help to make his son a good and decent human being, hoping that his demon nature would become dormant. For the first twenty-two years of his life it had seemed to work.

Derek just didn't know what was wrong with the boy. The past year had seemed to prove that Jude had grown into a caring and compassionate man. In fact, Derek had suspected his son had found love, changing from a funny and caring boy to a loving and peaceful man. Though he couldn't get his son to open his mouth about this mystery girl, Derek suspected she must be an angel to make his carefree son into a love sick puppy. But three months ago things started to change with Derek. He started wearing darker clothes, his clean shaven look became scruffy and dark and suddenly his comedic and light hearted son had been replaced with a cynical and cruel shadow of the person Jude had once been.

Derek had come to the conclusion that the mystery girl must have broken his heart, but when Jude's behavior became more defiant and violent in nature, Derek knew that the other side of his son was surfacing. He could only hope that the Charmed ones would be able to save his son.

* * *

Melinda sat up in bed, panting for air as she woke up from a nightmare. She turned to stare at Cal next to her, who had been sharing her bed for the past week. He had been giddy from the news that they were expecting their first child, and she was terrified that she might never get to hold her child in her arms. Terrified by the dark visions of her dreams.

Melinda crossed her arms and hugged herself. The night air had become chilled and she was covered in goose bumps where her black racer back midriff didn't cover her arms. Throwing back the covers she padded across the hard wood flooring and left the bedroom. When she entered the kitchen she took out a pitcher of her Aunt Phoebe's special tea; a mixture of herbs and spices that were calming and had a soothing effect on its drinker. At times like these Melinda wanted her mother, the mother that she had never really known except for fleeting memories that were probably only figments of her imagination. As of yet, she hadn't been allowed to see her mother.

She knew that eventually she would have to speak up to her family about her visions. They would need to prepare for battle. But Melinda wanted to do some investigating first, needing to shield her family for as soon as possible.

* * *

Thoughts and memories kept taunting him, resurfacing quickly and harshly. Jude didn't know what was going on but he was haunted by the images of events he hadn't recognized. He had no idea what was going on lately. The desire to kill and feed was over powering him. Lust for Julie had led him down a dark and twisting road, one he had no control over and could only follow. It was like a poison seeping through his veins, one that buried his memories of the angel's voice.

Hers was a soft raspy voice that the wind seemed to carry. It was tormenting him. He couldn't fight through the urges hard as he tried. His visions blurred and obscured by Julie's magic. He knew that if he could follow the voice in his mind that he might find safety. While Jude could feel the effects of Julie's magic slowly wearing off, it still had control over him. If the angel could just keep singing, it would surely guide him back to where he was supposed to be.

* * *

Poppy sat in an antique rocking chair she had found in the attic of the manor. She had taken it for the baby's room, wanting to pass on pieces of her family's history to her child; her daughter. She was just about five months pregnant and her parents were being so supportive and helping her and Parker look for a bigger apartment for next year, a three bedroom that they could paint and decorate.

Poppy wanted to paint the room a mint green, with pink, purple and yellow accents. Her uncle Leo had already started on a crib for her that was sleek and modern, and would be painted black. Aunt Piper had already began making home made bedding in her chosen colors, and had found the perfect print fabric, that was green with medium pink and purple polka dots, the bed skirt would be have thin vertical crème, mint and black colored stripes. Aunt Phoebe and Mom had already bought so many outfits and blankets, buying baby monitors and kits that contained nail clippers, a thermometer and such. At the rate the family was going, there would be no need for a baby shower.

Poppy only hoped that she would be able to keep her baby safe. So far her aunts and cousins had collectively cloaked her and the baby, going so far to put an alarm in all of the houses. The only time Poppy was ever alone was when she came to her room to sing to her baby. Her voice, sweet and sultry seemed to carry on the wind as she sang a lullaby to her daughter. In her heart she knew that she sang it to her love too. She missed him terribly though he had betrayed her.

Poppy rocked back and forth in the rocker, the light creating a glistening sheen on her hair, exposing her highlights. She was beginning to lose hope for the revival of her love. Once the most loving and tender man she had ever met, now hurtful and cruel. What had turned him?

* * *

Patricia was at her weekly meeting at the pagan bookstore she frequently attended. The circle had just ended and everyone was mingling. She headed toward the stacks and began looking through books of gypsy magic. Out of all the cousins she was the most interested in branching out. Already she had began her scholarly pursuits of global mythology and other types of magic, hoping to increase her knowledge and ability. Engrossed in her book, she only became aware of the person behind her when she felt hot air on her neck. Though she usually would have been revolted by this, she found this encounter different somehow. Enticing. A shiver traveled up her spine. Turning, she found a boy maybe a year or two older than herself, with dark brown hair and stunning blue eyes. He was muscular and toned, emanating not only physical strength but a keen intelligence and strong magic she was surprised she hadn't felt before.

"Hello," he said in a deep voice. "I'm Gabriel Valentine."


	12. Whispers

Author's Note: Okay, so I've tried to put a little action into my story because this is Charmed and action is necessary to move the plot forward. As I said when I first started writing this story, it is a family based story. While I don't want to neglect the magic side of the family, I want to be able to explore the dynamics of the individual characters as well as their interactions with each other. So don't be surprised if action doesn't dominate the story. It won't.

Chapter 11- Whispers

Melinda crept through the tunnels of the underworld, her back against a wall of unforgiving rock. Her long hair was held back from her face in a ponytail, her denim jacket and jeans covered in dust and soot from vanquishes that had taken place earlier that morning. It had been a while since she had come demon hunting, haven gone through this stage in her teenage years she had decided to let her cousins experience their own thrills in this area.

She moved with grace and purpose as she followed her next vanquish. He was a demon named Conan-Maol; known for his strength and brute force, as well as his jealous nature and temperament. While he was a lower level demon, he had forged connections with the old leaders of factions in a political move, keeping his eggs in different baskets. It was his ability to move between these sects that had Melinda following him. The information he might have, his connections through out the underworld just might lead to a break.

So far she had only heard whispers of what was to come. Resurrection. The question now was whose?

* * *

Chris was leaving his favorite occult shop, only three blocks away from his apartment in San Bernardino where he attended grad school. As usual he came out bankrupted with books that covered rituals of protection, histories of different magical eras, myths and folk tales of Ireland and other countries, even going so far as researching some Creole magic and countries he had never even heard of. 

Over the past months there had been stirrings of rumors about a big to do involving his family. Not that unusual considering whom the hell his family was. But still he had been doing his best to investigate everything.

Time not spent on studying and family was spent in the underworld interrogating and vanquishing its ranks. In fact, Chris often had to glamour because mention of him in the underworld caused all his nice companions to flee. That just made Chris angry, and who better than Chris to teach them a lesson? He wasn't part of a twice blessed generation for nothing. Granted, he preferred to have willing contacts on the other side…it just made things easier, but than again demon hunting was his biggest source of fun and relaxation.

There had been murmurs of war and possibly the decay of magic.

* * *

Tempest watched the Halliwell family, hoping to find a source of weakness in their magic. It had been two months since Jude had attacked Parker and Pearl in the alley and since then a lock down had been put in place. 

The three eldest children, Melinda, Wyatt and Chris had spent an expansive amount of time investigating in the underworld while the Charmed ones began the formation of their plans. Rituals cloaked the entire families' magic making it impossible to get a read on them. The buddy system had formed and never was one of the new generation left alone.  
Even the little brat Trish was involved in their plans and organization. Soon they would find out what was to come. It was Tempest's job to take out the ones who were the biggest threats.

She watched from the shadows as Parker, Pearl, Poppy and Priscilla entered the Halliwell manor with shopping bags that read Carter's and Osh Kosh B'Gosh. "Shopping for the newest brat, huh" Tempest said with a sneer. _Too bad they won't be able to live that long._

She shimmered to her meeting place.

Darklighters, warlocks, seers, shapeshifters, guardians, seekers, vampire clans and lower and higher level demons that represented their groups met to discuss what would be carried out. Tempest eyed Conan-Maol and stood before her commanders. "My liege," she stated to the leader of these meetings and the one who had sought her out for the job.

"I've been watching the Charmed family, hoping to spot a weakness in their actions. I have decided who my first assignments should be."

"Who have you seen who poses the biggest threat to our mission?"

"There are two especially talented Halliwell children who already have provided much time to investigating and creating protective magic. They pose the most danger to our plans. They are the two most efficient members of the family."

"And they are?"

"Christopher and Patricia, my liege."

"Dispose of them, quickly."

* * *

Gabriel stood outside Melinda's apartment. _Time for work,_ he thought as he disappeared in a familiar manner. 

Melinda had just come home from her rotation at the police department. It was midnight and after a long day of pursuing two murder investigations and demon hunting she was ready to collapse onto her nice comfy bed. She dropped her keys onto her coffee table along with her purse. Melinda peeled off her light blazer that stuck to her skin in the humid California air. God, it was a heat wave out there.

Forging her way from the entrance of her apartment to her bedroom, she opened her door to see Calhoun. "Hey," Mel said, her voice raspy and soft, too exhausted to speak too loud. "I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you'd be asleep by now." She moved toward him and Cal took her in his arms.

"I needed to see you." Cal looked into the eyes of his lover. He lowered his head and his lips met hers in a sweet and long kiss. Holding her face in his hands he stared into her eyes. "I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"That's because you haven't. I've been really busy with work and my family."

"Have you told them about the baby?" When Cal saw the look in her eyes shift from love to one of defense he knew that she hadn't done what he'd asked her too. "What are you waiting for, Mel? You're already in your second trimester."

"I know, okay? It's not like I haven't told anyone. Aunt Piper knows. I just wanted to see if this whole thing with Poppy would blow over. I'll tell them tomorrow at the family dinner. Are you coming?"

"My mama would feed me a good old fashioned Irish meal if I didn't. I think I'll save myself the trouble and the phone call to poison control."

The two stood together, but still they were separate. The relationship was teetering on an edge and there was no way to see how it was going to turn out. In a split second their surroundings seemed to be suspended.

A figure appeared in a familiar manner. His hand held up, showing a signet shaped ring on his third finger. "Mel, you've been burned before by this very man. One who will forever be tied to you by the love you possess for him and by the child you hold in your womb. You're holding onto that last piece of freedom you've created to keep him out of your heart. Don't let the past stop you from having the future you foresaw with this man. It is together that you will save your families and protect the future of magic. Let him into your heart. Tell him why you haven't been able to move forward. It may be the only way _to_ move forward."

He changed his attention from Mel to Cal. "Calhoun. Don't try to force Mel into something before she is ready. You're so eager to move on to your future that you are neglecting the past you had with this woman. You want so badly to put a band aid on the situation that you aren't treating the side affects of your actions. Cal, you caused this woman pain. She needs to know that she can trust you again. Not only to stay but to understand her and what she's going through. The two of you have lost something very important to your relationship. I know the love you have for her. But do you? You do everything in the name of love that you have for this woman, but is it only because of the things you know are to happen? Melinda needs to know that you would love her no matter if she was a witch or mortal. That you aren't with her because of what destiny has in store for you, but because there is a shared love between you two that even destiny has no say over your lives together. Whatever you might make it. Give her normalcy. Romance her again. Love the woman before you, not the memory of the girl."

With that Gabriel disappeared and Cal and Mel were left with a new outlook on their own actions towards their relationship.

* * *

Jude listened to the air. It was time to be where he belonged. Over the past few months Julie's reign on him had slowly slipped and Jude had been able to fight through the conflicting thoughts that seemed to control him. While he pretended that she still had power over him, he had used his new found clarity to undo some of her evil. Saving the innocents she had sent him to kill in her effort to move up in the underworld. He hadn't had the strength to leave before now, but somehow Julie's magic had come undone. And his memories were now cohesive and fully formed. The angel's voice had held the answer. He needed to be with his angel. Now that Julie was away from their place, he could escape.

* * *

The Halliwells gathered for dinner at the manor. Dinner was set out on the table as family members waited to eat and talked of all the newest goings on in their lives. Wyatt was discussing a new job opportunity to be a partner in a construction company with five of his best college friends as their architect with Leo. 

Chris and Pearl were debating if Pearl should give him the number of her best friend and room mate Gabby. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Chris. Gabby is too nice for you. Leave her alone."

"What do you mean she's too nice for me? What am I not good enough for one of your friends?"

"Exactly. Good to know you can take a hint, Chris."

"Since when have I been anything other than nice to you?"

"You do not want to go there Christopher. Besides, you like bad girls and you always leave a trail of broken hearts where ever you go. If you do the same to Gabby I'm out of a room mate and best friend. It's not going to happen. Why don't you just go back to that tart Bianca you brought to the family barbecue?"

"The bad girl thing was just so cliché. She was a one note. Even when we were together it was like she couldn't get past it. Even when she was good she was bad. I think I'm ready for a nice girl."

"Yeah, right."

Just as the two were about to squabble Piper called for everyone to be seated in her "if you don't shut up and sit down right now I will blow your ass into the next century" voice.

Before desert, Melinda and Cal decided to make their announcement. "Guys, Cal and I are…"

Just then a figure appeared with a thud, falling onto the floor. "Poppy," the broke and cracking voice cried.

"Oh my God. Jude!" Poppy tried to get up from her seat but her pregnant mound wouldn't allow it. Grabbing on to her brother's hand she was pulled from her chair and ran—almost in a waddle—to the father of her child.


	13. Powers Over Love

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating in so long. I spent a week in Puerto Rico due to a death in the family and my family recently bought a new puppy we named Reese. He's a cocker spaniel and so damn cute. Anyway…Here's my latest chapter. I kind of feel like this story will be never ending…so I'm going to spend the next few chapters on the Poppy and Jude plot and that will finish off this story. I'll continue my ADD Series where I left off, focusing on other family members. I hope to only have twenty or thirty chapters at most. I never intended it to be this long. I hope you all enjoy my A Different Destiny story. _**Thanks for reading and the reviews. The more I get the better**_. Thanks.

Chapter 12- Powers Over Love

Poppy fell to her knees as she reached for her former lover. Five minutes before she had feared what his presence would mean for her life and that of her unborn child's, but from his eyes he was missing the malice that had burned her from the inside out when last she saw him. In his voice she had heard love, tenderness…it was the voice of the man she had loved. When he had turned to Julie it had broken her heart, and when he had turned towards dark magic and acted so vicious Poppy had begun to doubt their entire relationship. But here in front of her was the man she had once wanted to spend her entire life with. It was Jude.

"Hey, Jude…" Poppy pulled his head into her lap as much as the baby bump would allow. "Jude honey, wake up. I need you to wake up!" Tears filled her eyes and she looked to the rest of the family that was gathering with mixed emotions.

Paige and Henry were distressed at the love in Poppy's voice. _How can she still love him after all that had happened?_

Piper and Phoebe looked on in astonishment and inquisitive reaction to his being here. _There is so much more to this than we know,_ thought Piper.

The cousins ----the males---- were ready to swing into action and vanquish Jude's ass; held back only by their cousins.

"Wake up, Jude. Look at me, please!" Poppy was shaking an unconscious Jude, urging him arise from his slumber.

Jude's breathing was shallow and erratic. He began to whimper as he pulled out of his protective sleep. "Angel," Jude cried still half asleep.

Poppy brushed his hair out of his face with loving care. "It's alright. I'm here."

Patricia felt a surge of emotion in her heart and looked at her hands to find herself emanating a champagne colored hue of pink. _Is this a reaction to Jude and Poppy?_

Tricia was surprised and somewhat distressed. _What was a fifteen year old cupid-witch supposed to do with powers over love? _Stepping back from the crowd, Phoebe's youngest daughter pondered the millions of questions like what was she supposed to do that were racing through her brain. She thought back to her meeting with Gabriel, a young man that she had a very mild crush on.

When they had met she had felt a flurry of sensation, as if the woman in her was emerging from the depths of her childhood. He had made her open to the possibilities of a new type of relationship in her life. Until now Tricia had matured and blossomed as a witch but she had used her childhood as a protective armor for the sake of leading a somewhat normal life…one where she wouldn't get her closest friends killed. Now that protective shield was gone.

Tricia thought of Gabe. "_I saw you in the circle. You had more control over your magick than anyone else in there. Even the high priestess. You were so remarkable I felt I had to introduce myself to you. I can tell you were meant for special things."_

_What am I supposed to do with this?_

Tricia knew what she was meant to do as the entire room broke into a dead silence. Everyone froze and Tricia began moving in between her family members. She reached Poppy and Jude.

"Poppy, you love this man. You love him. It is as visible as the nose on your face. You have given yourself to him completely. Love him at all costs. You need each other."

Patricia turned towards Poppy's counterpart. "Jude, I can see your past. I know what happened. You must not blame yourself. This was not your fault. Your love has been used against you to hurt the one that you would give your life to protect. She needs your reassurance that it wasn't the man she loved that was capable of all these cruel acts. Poppy needs you to be as open and honest with her as possible. If you can't do this your love may not be strong enough. Give into Poppy. Love her."

Tricia took a step back. Her work wasn't completed yet. Her heart pulled her towards Henry jr., Wyatt and Chris. She slipped into their subconscious. "Let go of your anger and hate. Recognize that we are all able to fall into evil's plans with out our own consent. Jude has pulled away from the darkness with in himself by pure force of will. He did it with out any help. Could any of you ever be that strong? Welcome him. He is one of our own now." Tricia focused on Chris for a moment. "Your heart hurts. You let go of a love recently. Your phoenix, Bianca. You made the right choice, Christopher. You were holding onto a part of a life you lived in another time. Naturally you felt a pull towards her. This is a new life Christopher. Destiny can change as we do. You know how to mend your heart. You know who you need to do it. You were right. You need a nice girl, now. Don't give up on what you know is right for you." Tricia stepped back from her cousin. She hadn't known how hard it was for a cupid. To know all the good of love yet feel all the hurt. _How do you carry that around with you always?_

Tricia stepped back from her cousins and moved to her sisters. "Pearl, for the love of God please stop being so stubborn. Give Chris Gabby's number. She likes him as much as he does you. Wouldn't it be great if Gabby, your best friend, could be your…oh, I don't know…cousin! It's deep between them. Let them figure it out with out standing in their way."

Tricia was about to move over to her aunts and mother when she felt a presence in the manor. _That can't be right. Everyone's frozen._ A red force field erected around the Halliwell family. _I can feel you out there. Your heart is nonexistent, demon. You won't get to my family. I won't let you,_ Patricia thought. _I know why you're here now. You came for Jude and Poppy. And me! Come out; come out where ever you are…_

The presence was gone and her family unfroze from their positions in the force field.

"What's going on," Phoebe asked her youngest daughter. The question everyone was wondering.


	14. Duty to Love

Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't kept up with the story recently. It's just that I'm starting to get ready to go back to school and working a lot.

Chapter 13- Duty to Love

The family had moved into the sun room, holding off on dinner. Everyone wanted to know; what the hell had just happened? Tricia was at a loss for words. While Pearl had come into her cupid powers, Penny had yet to follow in her footsteps. As it is with sisters, being outdone by a younger sister can do serious damage to your pride. _Would Penny be upset?_

As Trish opened her mouth to explain there was a sudden burst of rose colored light. Surprised, Trish's jaw dropped and she shook off the dumbfounded look on her face. "Gabriel?"

"What's shaken," he asked well natured. A naturally lighthearted and fun loving person, Gabriel was a well meaning, soft touched young man. Waving at the rest of the family he introduced himself. "Hey every body, I'm Gabe." Turning around to register the faces of the entire group, Gabe met Coop's eye. "Hey boss man."

"Wait a minute, you know my dad?" Tricia just couldn't register anything more. She had become a cupid, became involved intimately with the psyches of almost every family member far more than she had ever wanted, and now her crush was really a magical love boy who worked for her dad. The knocks just kept coming!

"Gabriel, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be finishing up your assignments tonight." Coop looked at his apprentice and was about to finish chastising him.

Gabriel, seeing that the older cupid was thinking he was slacking off on the job held up his hands in a defensive manner. "I am finishing up my assignments. Patricia is one of the new cupids being assigned to me for training." Turning to the young lady, "You're a natural. That was some really great advice. Your mom must be a great influence," he added as he smiled at the advice columnist and laid on the charm thick.

"Why, thank you," Phoebe replied with a youthful blush tinting her cheeks, obviously flattered. She returned her gaze to her daughter. "Oh honey, that's great news."

"Thanks," looking over at Penny, Patty was looking for some insight into her sisters feelings. All of a sudden the room froze again. Patricia looked around trying to figure out what was going on, and noticed her sisters—a new power of three—had started walking towards her.

"What's going on? Pearl, why'd you freeze everyone?"

"I used my cupid power to suspend everyone. You know our freezing power won't work on witches." Pearl faced Penny and nodded her head.

"I know you must be wondering about my reaction." Penny said as she picked at her cuticles, a nervous habit that appeared to be a family trait. "I'm glad for you. I know how much you love magic. It's just, well, I received my cupid powers after I was with Brody and…"

"Wait, you have your cupid powers? How come mom and dad never said anything about it," Tricia wondered out loud.

Penny's head drooped, her gaze settling on the floor. "They don't know. Dad just thinks I'm a late bloomer. But to be honest, I don't want them. I feel so much love for Brody. He opened me up to my powers but I can't do this. Being charmed is hard enough with trying to live a normal life. Add being twice blessed and I feel like my only destiny is to sacrifice my life for every one else. Call me selfish but I don't want to live the rest of my life giving up my plans for other people. I can accept being a witch; dealing with the things that go bump in the night. I can't deal with delving into the fragile and twisted psyches of the rest of the world. I need to be me. I need a chance at a normal life."

"Why can't you just tell mom and dad that?"

Pearl joined the conversation once again. As eldest she was supposed to keep the sisters protected and together, even if it meant petty misunderstandings between each other. "Understand this Patty. Mom and Dad are all about love. Do you get what their reaction would be? They would think Penny was denying her obligation to love…"

"But she is…" Patricia yelled with anger.

"No, I'm not! I'm doing this so that I can fulfill my duty to love; my love for our family and for Brody and for myself. I have a right to make my own choices on how to live my life. Can you even begin to understand the obligations of a cupid? They're equal to that of a witch. Giving up dinner plans with friends to protect an innocent; leaving in the middle of a date to go to a vanquish; jeopardizing our jobs to fulfill our wiccan duties. I can't give up my love to unite others with theirs! I would lose Brody and with out him I would lose purpose. Loved ones can only stand being stood up so many times before they feel abandoned and neglected. People are capable of finding love with out cupids. Just look at Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo. They weren't supposed to be together but they were meant to. Whatever silly rules the elders created for this earth and our lives, the Gods had different plans. I have different plans!"

Patricia was taken aback. How could she pass judgment on her sister's life choices? She would never want that from them. She realized she was the one being selfish. Hell, everyone needed to be selfish sometimes in order to do what's right for them. Why hadn't she figured that Penny was the same?

"So what do you want?"

"I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Then why tell me?"

"You're my sister. I don't want to ever hide anything from you," Penny replied.

"Alright. I promise."


	15. Threat

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long but my computer lost its internet access.

Chapter 14-

The night came and the family dissipated. Phoebe and Coop left the manor, kissing their daughters goodbye before retiring for the night. Paige had been called by the elders and Henry left when he received a call from a fellow officer regarding a parolee. In the kitchen, Piper and Leo stood at the sink, rinsing and drying.

The three sets of cousins and charmed ones lounged in the backyard. Priscilla occupied a swing, her shoulders hunched forward. Chris and Wyatt stood near the grill, beers in their hands. Penny, Pearl and Patty sat at one of the picnic tables. Poppy and Parker were soothing each other. Henry stood by the slide.

"What are we gonna do," Pearl spoke up first. "About Jude, I mean how are we gonna handle this?"

"I know you guys won't understand why I still love him, but I don't think he's capable of doing anything to hurt me unless someone else was pulling the strings. Like Julie." Poppy stepped forward to talk to the group. "Whatever happened I know she's behind it!"

"You're right, Poppy. Jude was under her control. She must be a demon or a warlock." Patricia started to delve into her knowledge of the situation with the rest of the clan. "Something big is going on down there in the underworld. This little reign of terror we've had on them is going to come to an end. They're going to try and take us all out."

"How can you know all this," Mel asked of her cousin.

"Well, I have my cupid powers now. I was able to look into Jude's past. This wasn't any of his doing. She was using some sort of mind control on him. It's just the first part of their plan to start breaking away at our families' foundation. But Julie never took into account that her magic would only hold Jude for so long. Poppy's hold on him is so much stronger than what the tramp could ever dish out."

Mel shifted uncomfortably. This was go time; she had to tell her family of her visions. No one would harm her family while she was still alive. "I have something to tell you guys, and I don't think you're going to be happy with me when I'm done," she said as she paced the backyard. "I've been having visions for awhile now, of things to come. That's why I've been going down to the underworld. To investigate whatever this threat is. I've been trying to piece together what it all means."

Chris was alarmed at the information he was being fed. He wasn't the only one who had felt the winds of change blowing. "What have you learned?"

"My visions have been of war. One that will involve every last one of us. This is bigger than the avatars or the titans or even the Jenkins. This will be all of evil against all of good. I only know that the goal is resurrection. Of what I'm not quite sure."

"Why now," pondered Wyatt. "Evil usually has a reason to strike when it does. Why is it that our family poses such a threat to them now?" His siblings and cousins shot him the evil eye. "I mean, what's going on with us that we're an even bigger threat than usual."

"Poppy's pregnant. They might want to take us out before there's another generation for them to have to worry about. Remember, when the triad tried to take out the aunts it was in order to keep them from producing such a large amount of good in the world."

"It makes sense, Tricia. But it's only one child. Is it the fact that we're going to have a new generation, or is this child special to our cause that they want to take us out right now." Wyatt lifted his fist to rest his chin upon. This situation needed to be rectified soon.

Mel stepped forward once again. "It's not Poppy's baby they're after. It's mine."

Her cousins stared at her in shock.


	16. The Significance of Now

Chapter 15-The Significance of Now

The cousins stared in shock. Melinda was pregnant, too?

_Aunt Paige is right,_ Wyatt thought. _Pregnancy is contagious in this family._

Mel stood there before her cousins. The silence was beyond uncomfortable. As she took a step forward her body was racked with pain. She felt as if she were somehow separating from her body; not quite the same as when her soul left her body, but rather as if she was being ripped in half both body and soul. _Was this astral projection?_

She appeared somewhere unfamiliar, a tingle rising from her spine to her neck giving her the shivers. This was different from what her aunts had ever described the whole process. Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in a physical place of existence, but an image. _Did I astral project into a premonition? _Her aunt Phoebe had once done the same exact thing, years before she was ever granted access to the power again. Mel would have to ask her about honing the power.

As she looked around she felt a presence, both unwelcoming and void of any emotion. _What are you,_ she thought to herself as she scanned for any detection that could lead her to an answer. All of a sudden she recognized a group of people from the village. It was the Brennan family, and they were fleeing.

Just as Mel was about to cry out to them, young Calhoun turned and stared her down. He was about thirteen or fourteen years old. _What the…_

All of a sudden she was being pulled again, but not back to her body.

Everyone was in the middle of battle. Her cousins each leading their own subdivisions of an army. Patricia and the aunts were casting protective circles around the tents and making the strongest vanquishing potions they could.

Mel could hear the battle cries but was caught off guard by an uneasy feeling. It was the same dark presence that had been hunting Calhoun for the past twenty odd years.

* * *

"Mel, what's wrong?" Wyatt said trying to force his cousin out of her trance.

Chris stepped forward and pushed Wyatt away from their cousin before he could give her shaken baby syndrome from all his shaking. "Dude, leave her alone. She'll back soon."

"How do you know? She's never done anything like this."

"Oh, c'mon," Penny said as she stepped in between the two brothers. "This isn't exactly the newest thing to happen around here. Mel gets a new power whenever there's a full moon. It'd be weird if she didn't experience anything like this, what with a new threat coming after us all."

"How do you know it was Mel," asked Pearl.

The cousins turned to look at Phoebe's eldest daughter.

"For all we know it could be the baby."

* * *

"Where am I? I'm sick of jumping around like I'm some damn hot potato!"

"I know you are."

Mel stiffened as she heard that voice. It was one she recognized from her dreams, and old home videos her aunts had showed her. "Mom," she whispered as the tears came to her eyes. She turned to look at the woman who had been her predecessor as the world's strongest witch.

"Hello, honey." Prue crossed to her daughter and embraced her for the past twenty seven years that she had missed. "I've waited for this for too long."

"Why? Why did I have to wait so long to see you?"

"Because, sweetie. If you had been allowed to see me before this, say when you were eleven and you first asked for me, it would have been as if you had never lost me. I'm not part of your world anymore. It would have been so confusing for you to see me like this, to make me alive for you again."

"Why now, though? Why not when I was eighteen or twenty-one? What's so significant about right now?"

"Because you're going to be a mother now. This is when you need your own mother most. Although Piper did an amazing job raising you. I couldn't have done any better."

"Where's daddy?"

"I'm right her, sweet pea."

"I missed this," Mel said, and hugged her father.

* * *

"What do you mean, she been out for fifteen minutes?" Piper Halliwell was furious. This was just about the last thing the family needed. Her pregnant niece was off all by herself and none of her offspring had the brains to come looking for her as soon as it happened.

Just as she was about to box her boys' ears, there was a startled gush of air that Melinda seemed to be swallowing as she reentered her body.

"Are you alright honey? What happened?"

Melinda faced her aunt, her face still seemed as though she were in shock. "I saw mom and dad." She turned her head down towards her chest, averting her eyes. "There's a reason why everything is happening now."


End file.
